Alagaesia und so weiter!
by Alcatras007
Summary: Wollt ihr wissen was geschieht, wenn zwei manchmal etwas verrückte Freundinnen in Alagaesia landen? Dann seid ihr hier richtig. Warning: Vielleicht Eragon x OOC und Murtagh x OOC und vielleicht noch eine Warnung vor unserem Humor..
1. Noch ist Alagaesia sicher

Hi! In dieser FanFiction haben meine Freundin und ich uns in einer gemeinsamen Geschichte versucht, in der wir nach Alagaesia kommen und dort einiges durcheinander bringe. Wir wechseln uns ab, das heißt einmal ist es ihr POV und dann meiner. Es wird auch über Murtaghs Erfahrungen bei Galbatorix berichtet.

Disclaimer: Denkt ihr wirklich, dass ich oder meine Freundin Eragon besitzen? Wenn ja, dem ist nicht so und wir verdienen damit auch nichts. Und wenn wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, die sollte man nicht essen. XD

**Alagae****sia und so weiter!**

Wie es nun einmal so ist, fing alles an einem ganz normalem Schultag an. Meine beste Freundin Laura und ich saßen im Abendstudium in unserer Klasse. Alles war wie immer, der Lehrer ärgerte sich immer mehr über die allgemeine Lautstärke, die Schüler redeten miteinander ohne zu beachten, dass ihnen in den nächsten zwei Wochen drei Schularbeiten bevor standen und alle taten das was ihnen im Moment am wichtigsten vorkam. Wir hatten natürlich ebenfalls beide nichts besseres zu tun als zu reden. Naja... Wie immer halt.

So quälten wir uns durch das Studium bis unser Lehrer endlich das rettende: „Machen wir Schluss für heute.", sagte. Also konnten wir endlich packen und nach Hause gehen, aber da meine „ach-so-geliebte" Freundin wiedereinmal unglaublich lange brauchte, verließen wir erst um 18:00 Uhr, 15 kostbare Minuten nach allen anderen, die Schule.

In der U-Bahn führten wir wie immer ein sinnvolles Gespräch wie:

„Ich will heute aber nicht lernen!"

„Na und? Auch du musst irgendwann mal lernen, Johanna.", ach ja, Johanna ist mein wundervoller Name.

„Nervensäge! Ich lese heute lieber und betätige mich im Murtagh-Fanchat."

„Wie kannst du nur diesen Idioten besser finden als Eragon?"

„Weil er es ist."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein.", und immer so weiter. Wir waren nämlich noch nie bei irgendwelchen Buchpersonen der selben Meinung.

Irgendwann erreichten wir dann die Station und stiegen aus. Sie wohnte dort und ich wollte mir eine DVD ausborgen. Wir begaben uns zum Lift, obwohl ich eigentlich vor hatte die Treppe zu verwenden, aber sie musste ja unbedingt fahren – dass tut jetzt aber nichts zu Sache.

Als wir einstiegen folgte uns irgendwie niemand hinein, das störte uns aber nicht besonders, also führen wir eben nur zu zweit.

Doch dann auf halbem Weg blieb der Lift stecken. Zuerst erschraken wir, aber wir hatten uns gleich wieder gefasst und Laura zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche um Hilfe zu rufen: „Nein,", fluchte sie, „kein Empfang." „Mach nichts.", meinte ich und drückte den Hilfeknopf, bei dem sich dann eigentlich der U-Bahn Aufseher melden sollte. Es antwortete aber niemand. Okay, jetzt hatten wir ein Problem, doch bevor wir weiter darüber nachdenken konnten, wurde es dunkel um uns herum.

Das ist unser erstes Kapitel. Ich weiß es ist etwas kurz, aber es ist nun mal das erste. Wir bemühen uns das nächste länger zu schreiben und eure Aufgabe ist es jetzt zu reviewen.

Also ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wir werden auch bald weiterschreiben.

Eure Lauretta-8 und eure Alcatras007


	2. Das Treffen

Hallo, da sind wir wieder!

**Alagaesia und so weiter!**

**2. Kapitel**

Laura:

Ich wachte auf, obwohl ich mich nicht erinnern konnte eingeschlafen zu sein. Ich setzte mich auf, sah mich um und dachte, dass ich entweder verrückt (geworden) bin, oder jemand hatte während wir in der Schule waren einen Wald gepflanzt. Ersteres kam mir wahrscheinlicher vor.

Um mich zu versichern nicht zu träumen stand ich auf und ging zu einem der Bäume. Ich trat gegen den Stamm, schrie auf und fing an auf einem Bein im Kreis herum zu springen. Das war eindeutig nicht meine Schuld! Warum war der Baum auch so hart.

„Laura?" Jemand setzte sich hinter mir auf und ich fuhr herum. „Oh! Ich hatte dich gar nicht bemerkt. Ich dachte schon ich bin allein." antwortete ich, ging zu ihr und hielt ihr meine Hand hin.

Meine Freundin griff nach ihr und meldete: „Danke, ich hab dich auch lieb!"

Also das war jetzt unfair! Wer denkt denn noch daran, dass eine Freundin in der Nähe liegen könnte wenn man sich plötzlich in einem Wald wiederfindet? Also ich nicht!

Ich antwortete auf ihre Meldung nicht und sah mich um: „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Johanna zuckte mit den Schultern und ging ebenfalls ein paar Schritte Richtung Baume.

Wir sahen uns schweigend um und als wir in der Ferne Stimmen hörten, stolperten wir auf sie zu.

Der Wald lichtete sich und wir blieben stehen. Die Bäume waren hauptsächlich Buchen, aber es befanden sich auch Eichen und Kastanien dazwischen.

Auf jedem dem zweiten Baum von rechts saß ein rotbraunes Eichhörnchen und hinter dem siebten Baum von links sahen wir einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, den Johanna sofort als Murtagh erkannte. (War ja klar!)

Wir schlichen an den Rand der Lichtung und erspähten gerade noch wie Brom sich vor Eragon warf und dieser ganz laut „Nein!" schrie, weil sein Lehrer den Dolch in den Rücken bekam, den ein Ra'zac geworfen hatte um den jungen Drachenreiter zu töten, nachdem Murtagh, alle anderen mit Pfeilen davon abgehalten hatte. (Etwas lang, aber man versteht es, oder?)

„Brom!", rief ich und wollte, Johanna mitzerrend, zu dem Verwundeten laufen und blieb dann doch stehen, weil Murtagh einen Pfeil auf uns richtete und „ Halt! Stehen bleiben!", rief.

Wir drehten uns langsam um und schwiegen, da alles was wir gesagten hätten die Lage nur verschlimmert hätte.

„Wer seid ihr?" fragte er mit kalter, emotionsloser Stimme.

„Freunde.", antworteten wir gleichzeitig.

Er sah uns misstrauisch an und senkte den Bogen ein wenig hielt ihn aber immer noch bereit.

Plötzlich hörten wir Eragons leise Worte: „Brom, stirb nicht!"

Murtagh sah hinüber und sagte zu mir: „Du, geh und schau was du tun kannst. Und binde sie los."

Langsam ging ich sie zu, während Johanna stehen blieb und Murtaghs Bogen nicht aus den Augen ließ: „Ich hasse es bedroht zu werden.", flüsterte sie.

Als ich einen Schritt weiteren nach vorne machte, wurde ich von Saphira aufgehalten, doch der Drachenreiter schien sie zu beruhigen und sie ging beiseite.

Ich ging au Eragon zu und band ihn los. „Er hat drei Rippen gebrochen.", stellte ich fest nachdem ich mich an die Stelle im Buch zurückerinnert hatte.

Dann wandte ich mich an Brom, löste auch seine Fesseln und betrachtete die Wunde: „Der Dolch ist zwischen seinen Rippen durchgegangen. Es sieht nicht gut für ihn aus."

Johanna:

Murtagh sah noch einige Zeit Laura an, drehte sich aber dann langsam wieder zu mir und deutete mit einem Nicken an, dass ich mich auch zu Eragon und Brom begeben sollte. Als ich die drei erreicht hatte, richtete er den Bogen nun wieder auf uns beide und sagte: „Ihr solltet jetzt gehen."

„Naja, weist du... Das geht nicht so einfach!", antwortete Laura darauf leicht stotternd und sehr traurig, als ob ihr nun eingefallen wäre, dass sie nicht wusste wie wir je wieder nach Hause kommen sollten.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er verständnislos.

Nun meldete auch ich mich zu Wort: „Wir gehören hier nicht wirklich her. Wir... wir wollen zu den Varden.", antwortete ich zuerst zögerlich aber dann mit fester Stimme, die meiner Meinung nach überzeugend klang. Meine Freundin bekräftigte meine Aussage mit einem Nicken, da sie sofort verstanden hatte was mein Plan war.

Plötzlich erhielten wir Hilfe aus unerwarteter Richtung: „Das ist auch mein Weg.", sagte Eragon, der immer noch Brom in den Armen hielt, da er versucht hatte ihn zu heilen, es aber nicht konnte.

Jetzt nahm Murtagh endlich seinen Bogen runter und fragte: „Wer ihr seid habt ihr ja schon gesagt, aber wie heißt ihr?"

„Laura", kommentierte sie und warf mir einen Blick zu der wohl heißen sollte, dass es klug wäre nur meinen Namen zu sagen.

Ich antwortete trotzdem: „ ich heiße Johanna. Bist du nun so freundlich und verrätst uns du deinen Namen oder sollen wir raten?"

„Murtagh" murmelte er.

„Wie dieser Ir(r)e?" (Der heilige Murtagh war ein Bischof aus Irland) fragte meine Freundin unbedacht.

Er sah sie wütend an und ließ seine Hand zu seinem Schwert gleiten.

„Insider.", meinte ich und Laura und ich grinsten, im Gegensatz zu ihm der ja nicht wusste was Insider heißen sollte.

Er funkelte uns noch kurz an und wandte sich dann Eragon zu: „Ich werde euch zu den Varden bringen." Der Drachenreiter, der sich gefangen hatte und nun wieder klar denken konnte, fragte „Warum willst du uns helfen?"

„Sollte ich es nicht tun?", fragte Murtagh herausfordernd und fügte dann etwas freundlicher „Ich werde auch vom Imperium gesucht also bringe ich mich nicht in Gefahr.", hinzu.

Er ließ niemandem Zeit zu antworten und ging zu den Pferden bevor er sich wieder umdrehte.

Er sah Eragon an und fragte: „Bist du stark genug um zu reiten?".

Als dieser nickte sagte er: „Gut, dann sag deinem Drachen, sie muss den alten Mann tragen. Die Ra'zac werden bald zurück kehren."

Wir legte Brom auf Saphiras Rücken und Murtagh half Eragon auf Broms Pferd, dann setzte er sich selbst auf sein Pferd. „Wollt ihr beide doch hier bleiben?"

„Nein, aber ich kann nicht reiten.", meinte ich leicht verlegen.

Laura die auch schon lange nicht mehr geritten war sagte: „ Ich kann es auch nicht besonders gut, aber ich müsste es hinkriegen."

Murtagh sah von der einen zu anderen und sagte dann mit einer leichten Verzögerung: „Dann nimmt Laura das dritte Pferd und Johanna reitet mit mir."

Als er meinen leicht verwirrten Ausdruck sah erklärte er: „Eragon ist verletzt und Laura kann es nicht gut genug um eine zweite Person mit nehmen zu können."

Murtagh streckte mir seine Hand entgegen um mir aufs Pferd zu helfen und als ich dann oben saß (ich hatte mich wahrscheinlich dümmer als nötig angestellt), ritten wir los.

Ich hoffe euch hat unser zweites Kapitel auch gefallen und es ist auch viel länger als das erste. Naja es ist auch das zweite. XD Bitte reviewt!!! Eure Lauretta-8 und Eure Alcatras007


	3. Broms Tod

Ich weiß hat länger gedauert, aber jetzt sind wir fertig.

Außerdem danken wir für die lieben Reviews die wir erhalten haben und ein besonderer Dank an nokoneje, die uns zum baldigen weiterschreiben gebracht hat.

**Alagaesia und so weiter!**

**3. Kapitel**

Laura: 

Ich ritt auf Eragons Pferd Cadoc und er hatte beschlossen Schneefeuer zu reiten. Johanna saß hinter Murtagh und hielt sich an ihm fest, um nicht von seinem (für eine Anfängerin! Also ich hätte das sicher gekonnt..) viel zu großem grauen Pferd zu fallen.

Sie schaute hin und wieder zu mir herüber und ich grinste sie jedes Mal belustigt an. Ich flüsterte so leise ich konnte „Haha" und sie antwortete mit einem Blick der mich sicher umgebracht hätte, könnten Blicke töten.

Doch das störte mich nicht im geringsten, doch ich hielt es für klug ein wenig Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen.

Eragon blickte in den Himmel und sagte: „Saphira hat eine Höhle gefunden! Sie sagt wir müssten bald da sein."

Also ritten wir da hin und legten Brom in die Höhle. Eragon war mit seinen gebrochenen Rippen keine große Hilfe (wir eigentlich auch nicht, aber ich wollte nicht einfach nur zuschauen), und blieb deshalb bei seinem Lehrer sitzen.

„Murtagh?", fragte ich freundlich und als er sich zu mir umdrehte fügte ich hinzu: „Verzupf dich, bitte!"

Als er mich verständnislos anschaute erklärte ich: „Ich meinte, dass es gut wäre wenn du und etwas zu essen besorgen würdest. Wir machen inzwischen Feuer."

Er blickte noch einmal zu Johanna, die dabei war ein Paar Äste, die sie gefunden hatte aufzuschichten, und dann zu mir. Danach drehte er sich wortlos um und ging, nachdem er seinen Bogen und die Pfeile genommen hatte.

Ich ging zu Johanna und meldete niveauvoll: „Weg ist er!"

Wir setzten uns vor das Häufchen Stöckchen und meine Freundin zog ein Feuerzeug hervor: „Damit müsste es doch leicht gehen.", meinte sie grinsend.

Ich holte unsere Taschen und nahm ein Heft hervor: „Das könnte uns auch helfen!", meinte ich, als ich ein Blatt herausriss.

Wir entfachten das Feuer in zwei Minuten und dann begann ich meine Tasche auszuräumen, wobei ich bemerkte, dass Eragon uns neugierig beobachtete.

Das Erste, das ich herausnahm war eine halbvolle Flasche. Ich stellte sie auf die Seite und legte daneben mein Federpennal. Danach holte ich ein paar Blätter hervor, und entschloss mich, sie zum Feuer-Anfachen zu verwenden.

Plötzlich zog ich eine Banane hervor und bedrohte meine Freundin, die nur meinte: „Ich hoffe du erwartest nicht, dass ich die Hände hoch nehme!?" Ich ließ sie enttäuscht sinken und legte sie weg.

Irgendwann setzte sich Eragon zu uns und betrachtete die Dinge, die ich herausgeräumt hatte.

Er interessierte sich vor allem für das flache, graue Ding, das ich ihm als „Gerät für Kommunikation auf jegliche Entfernung, Unterhaltungs- und Informationsquelle" versuchte zu beschreiben. Kurz: Handy!

Er hielt es stur für Magie und versuchte, obwohl wir ihm sicherlich 50-Mal sagten, dass es nichts dergleichen war, uns zu überreden ihm zu sagen, wie man einen Gegenstand mit so einem Zauber belegen konnte, um es allen zu ermöglichen sich egal wo sie sich aufhielten miteinander zu verständigen. (Der Satz ist schon wieder etwas lang geraten, aber das könnte bei mir noch öfters geschehen!)

Mein iPod holte ich auch heraus, aber Eragon beachtete mich nicht mehr und drehte mein Handy in den Händen. Dann fand ich noch Halswehtabletten, ein Heft, mein Lateinbuch (Wir hätten bald Schularbeit) und der Behälter für die Kontaktlinsen (Ich hasse sie!!!), meine Brieftasche, mein Notizbuch und ein Buch von Schiller, das wir für die Schule lesen mussten.

„Malfoy ist zurück!", rief Johanna plötzlich und ich drehte mich verwundert um, sah wer kam und starrte meine Freundin ungläubig an: „Wie bitte?!" „Ähh, ich meinte Mokuba! Nein, Methew...?", sie schaute mich fragend an und auch der nicht Genannte kam näher und blickte verstört drein. „Jojo, du meinst doch nicht Murtagh, oder?", fragte ich erschrocken. (SIE hatte den Namen ihrer Lieblingsperson vergessen! Das war doch nicht möglich!)

„Ups!", meldete sie. „Genau! I..ich meinte Murtagh.", sie sprach das letzt Wort überhastet und lächelte verlägen. Dann sah sie ihn an und entschuldigte sich: „Sorry, war keine Absicht."

Geschockt starrte ich sie an und war einfach nur sprachlos. (Sie hatte seinen Namen vergessen. Jetzt ist sie übergeschnappt! Sie hatte Murtagh Mokuba genannt! Sie! Sie, die immer felsenfest davon überzeugt war, dass Murtagh der beste ist. Es geht dem Ende zu..)

Murtagh schaute sie noch einmal böse (vielleicht auch ein wenig bedauernd..) an und setzt sich hin.

Ich fand langsam meine Stimme wieder und rief: „Versteckt den Rum!"

Murtagh und Eragon drehten sich zu mir um und blickten mich fragend an und Jojo antwortete mir: „Ich bin nicht betrunken!!!"

Johanna:

Ihre Behauptung war fies. Nur weil ich seinen Namen vergessen hatte! Mein Gott, ist ja nicht so schlimm.

Nun wendete sich Eragon an Murtagh: „Hast du was gefangen?" um uns davon abzuhalten weiter zu streiten.

„Ja.", antwortete er einsilbig und zog zwei Kaninchen aus dem Hut... nein, ich meinte hob sie mit seiner Hand hoch.

„Ich koche!", sagte Laura entschlossen und wollte schon nach den Tieren greifen, aber Murtagh war schneller und meinte: „Besser nicht."

„Was soll das schon wieder heißen? Ich kann kochen.", meldete sie empört, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf und fing an die Kaninchen zuzubereiten.

Leicht beleidigt setzt sie sich an den Rand des Feuers und begann auf ihrem iPod Musik zu hören, während Eragon auf ihrem Handy herumdrückte und nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte was das Piepsen, nachdem man eine Nummer eingibt und die grüne Taste drückt, zu bedeuten hatte.

Plötzlich ließ er das Handy fallen, weil ein lautes „Hi!" daraus tönte. „Laura, er hat wenn angerufen!", meldete ich, da sie es nicht bemerkt hatte. Sofort sprang sie auf und nahm das Gerät an sich. „Hallo?" „Laura?" kam es aus dem Ding. „Emma? Jojo wir haben Empfang!" sagte sie glücklich, aber vor allem verwundert. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Eine Freundin aus der Realität kann von uns in Alagaesia angerufen werden!

Laura fing an auf Emma einzureden und ihr zu erklären, dass wir nicht mehr zu Hause waren sondern in einer anderen Welt, aber sie glaubte ihr nicht und legte dann ziemlich bald auf.

Eragon und Murtagh starrten sie verwirrt an und Murtagh fragte dann leicht geschockt: „Wo kommt ihr her? Welche andere Welt?" „Es hatte keinen Sinn darüber zu reden. Wir werden wahrscheinlich niemals zurückkehren können.", antwortete Laura und ich wollte eigentlich schon melden, dass wir nie wieder Schularbeiten hätten, aber das wäre fehl am Platz gewesen.

„Man sieht euch an, dass ihr nicht von hier seid." Meinte Murtagh scharfsinnig. Darauf sagte keiner von uns beiden etwas. „Ihr solltet etwas anderes anziehen." Fügte er mit einem Blick auf unser Gewand hinzu.

„Ich ziehe aber sicher kein Kleid an.", erwiderte ich sofort und Laura stimmte mir mit: „Ich auch nicht", zu. „Am besten wir essen jetzt und ihr kriegt sowieso keine Kleider. Damit könnt ihr nicht reiten." sagte Eragon, aber meine Freundin hielt es für witzig zu melden, dass ich eh lieber hinter Murtagh sitzen wurde und daher ruhig im Damensitz in einem Kleid weiterreiten könne und bei ihm mitreiten könne.

Nun aßen wir das liebevoll zubereitete Kaninchen und redeten über belanglose Sachen, wobei ich Murtagh um ihn zu ärgern weiterhin Mokuba nannte. Danach legte Eragon sich in Broms Nähe um zu schlafen und wies Saphira an aufzupassen.

Laura und ich setzten uns an die Höhlenwand und begannen „Herr der Ringe" auf Lauras iPod anzuschauen, während Mo... Murtagh uns ununterbrochen misstrauisch beobachtete.

Irgendwann schliefen wir ein, nachdem wir das Gerät abgeschalten hatten.

Plötzlich wurden wir von einem lauten Brüllen geweckt, was uns ankündigte, dass Brom am sterben war. Eragon hastet auf ihn zu und sank neben ihm zu Boden. Währenddessen klauten Laura und ich Murtagh die Weinflasche, um sie Brom zu geben wenn er danach fragte, aber dummer Weise waren wir zu ungeduldig und schütteten den Wein über seine rechte Hand, um die Gedwëy Ignasia zum Vorschein zu bringen.

Er setzte zu einem „Woher.." an, aber Eragon fiel ihm ins Wort: „Du bist ein Drachenreiter?"

„War er!", antwortete ich und Laura fing an seine Geschichte zu erzählen: „ Einst wurde er von den Drachenreitern ausgewählt und freundete sich mit Morzan an. Bei der Schlacht in Dorú Areaba, nachdem sein Freund die Reiter an Galbatorix verraten hatte, wurde sein Drache Saphira getötet und er lebte trotzdem noch."

Als sie geendigt hatte fügte Brom hinzu: „Lass nicht zu dass dir das selbe wiederfahrt, Eragon! Beschütze Saphira mit deinem Leben, denn ohne sie ist es nicht mehr lebenswert." Dann segnete er Eragon und schloss sie Augen.

Wir brachten Brom auf den Gipfel des Berges, wo Eragon ein Grab, mit Hilfe von Magie, aushob und den Verstorbenen sachte hineinwarf. Der Drachenreiter verdeckte den Leichnam mit Erde und Saphira veredelte das Mausoleum indem sie es in Diamant verwandelte.

Wir ließen Eragon einen Tag zum Trauern und ritten am nächsten wieter.

Fertig! Endlich. Bitte reviewen und wir beeilen uns mit dem nächsten mehr. (hoffentlich)

Eure Lauretta-8 und eure Alcatras007


	4. Das Training

Das Training Wir danken wieder für die vielen Reviews und bitten um Entschuldigung, dass letzte Woche nichts veröffentlicht haben.   
Alagaesia und so weiter! 

**4. Kapitel**

Laura:

Nach einiger Zeit fragt Johanna: „Wie heißt dein Pferd eigentlich?" Murtagh drehte sich um und antwortete: „Tornac, nach...", doch da unterbrach ich ihn und vollendete den Satz: „...dem Man der dir das Kämpfen beigebracht hat! Ja, ja, wir wissen es!"

Eragon fragte: „Woher wisst ihr das alles? Ihr wusstet auch einiges über Brom."

Wir antworteten gleichzeitig grinsend: „Wissen wir.", und Johanna fügte hinzu: „Und wir wissen noch vieles mehr. Woher ist jetzt aber nicht wichtig." Dann sahen ich und meine Freundin uns an und grinsten immer noch.

Wir ritten einige Stunden schweigend weiter bis Murtagh entschied, dass wir anhalten sollten. Wir warteten darauf, von Saphira zu einem geschützten Platz geführt zu werden und sie brachte uns zu einer Lichtung, die von Bäumen umschlossen war.

Wir stiegen ab und ich sah auf die Uhr. „Es ist halb sieben.", verkündete ich und Eragon fragte: „Wie?" Ich schaute ihn an und meinte: „Das war die genaue Uhrzeit. Es ist halb sieben." Johanna stellte sich neben und meinte: „Ich glaube das hatte er verstanden." „Dann soll er nicht Wie? Fragen. Woher soll ich denn wissen was er versteht und was nicht?!"

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, drehte sich um, und ging zu Murtagh, der bei den Pferden stand. Da ich nicht wusste, was ich tun sollte, folgt ich ihr.

„Murtagh sollen wir dir helfen?", fragte meine Freundin als ich neben ihr ankam. Er schaute auf und meinte: „Von mir aus." Dann machte er sich wieder daran sein Pferd abzusatteln.

Ich ging zu Cadoc und fing an die Schnallen zu lösen, daraufhin half mir Johanna den Sattel herunterzunehmen und auf den Boden zu legen. Ich nahm ihm auch noch das Zaumzeug ab und bemerkte, dass Murtagh währenddessen auch Schneefeuer alles abgenommen hatte.

Wir gingen zu ihm und sie sah in seine misstrauisch blickenden Augen und fragte: „Bringst du mir das Kämpfen bei?" „Egoist! Mir auch!", fügte ich hinzu, wobei ich das erste Wort sehr leise flüsterte.

„Warum?" „Weil wir uns verteidigen können müssen!", erwiderte Johanna. Er ging ein paar Schritte weiter und meinte: „Na gut, aber unter einer Bedingung..."

Da drehte er sich um und deutete auf meine Freundin: „Hör auf mich Mokuba zu nennen!" Sie schaute betroffen drein, fing aber dann an zu grinsen und meinte: „Ok, Mathew!" „Du weißt was ich meine! Merk dir meinen Namen!!" „ Aber ich merk ihn mir doch." „Dann nenn mich auch so!" „Ok, Murtagh." „Na, geht doch." murmelte er und ging zum Waldrand.

Als er zurückkam hielt er drei Stöcke in der Hand und gab jedem von uns einen.

Johanna:

„Wer fängt an?", fragte er, woraufhin Laura und ich uns kurz ansahen und anfingen Schere-Stein-Papier zu spielen wer die „Ehre" des Anfangens haben dürfte.

Unser Spielchen ergab, dass sie anfing.

Sie wirkte nicht sonderlich begeistert, stellte sich aber brav Murtagh gegenüber. Er wies sie an den Stock vor sich zu halten und zu versuchen seine Schläge abzuwehren, bevor er sie gleich ein Mal mit dem improvisierten Schwert schlug.

Laura schrie „Hey!" und er meldete „Tot.". Sie stürmte plötzlich auf ihn zu und rammte ihn mit voller Wucht. Er stolperte und stützte und Laura fiel auf ihn. Nachdem er den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte, knurrte er „Runter-von-mir." Langsam kletterte sie herunter und erwiderte „Tot!".

Ich begann zu lachen, konnte mir aber nicht verkneifen „Süßes Paar." zu sagen.

Murtagh schien mich zum Glück nicht gehört zu haben, aber meine Freundin ging jetzt auf mich los. Doch bevor sie mir etwas antun konnte meinte er, dass wir trainieren sollten und nicht rumblödeln.

Jetzt probierte ich mit Murtagh zu kämpfen, aber ich war genauso schlecht wie Laura.

„So wird das nichts.", meldete er und beschloss es einfacher angehen zu lassen. „Wir fangen mit verteidigen an. Ich werde mich etwas langsamer bewegen und ihr werdet versuchen nicht getroffen zu werden."

„Wer fängt an?", fragte ich und er antwortete, dass er sich langweilen würde wenn wir es nicht beide gleichzeitig versuchten.

Wir stellten uns ihm gegenüber auf und hoben die Stocke. Er ging einen Schritt auf uns zu und begann uns langsam abwechselnd anzugreifen und wir wehrten ab. (Besser gesagt wir fuchtelten panisch herum.)

Nach einiger Zeit schüttelte er entnervt den Kopf, entwaffnete uns mit einer Drehung des Handgelenks und sagte: „Morgen weiter." Woraufhin wir beide gleichzeitig „Wir können nichts dafür!" schrieen, aber er ignorierte uns und setzte sich zu Eragon.

Laura und ich hingegen legten uns etwas abseits beleidigt schlafen.

Die nächsten Tage ritten wir ohne Zwischenfälle und wenn wir nicht auf den Pferden saßen kämpften wir mit Murtagh. So ging es weiter bis wir in die Nähe Gil'eads kamen.

Es ist recht kurz aber wir hatten nicht viel Zeit und werden uns voraussichtlich die nächste Woche nicht sehen, also bitte ich euch uns zu verzeihen, dass wir schon wieder eine Pause machen.

Eure Lauretta-8 und alcatras007


	5. Der Tag vor Gil'ead

**Alagaёsia und so weiter!**

**Der Tag vor Gil'ead**

Diese Woche haben wir wieder ein Kapitel für euch, aber ich muss euch warnen es ist diesmal nicht so gut gelungen. Wir versprechen aber, dass das nächste länger und besser wir. Trotzdem viel Spaß!

**5. Kapitel**

Laura:

Saphira teilte uns mit, dass sie unweit unseres Standpunktes einen geschützten Rastplatz gefunden hatte und wir ritten in die Richtung, die sie uns zeigte. Ich war vollkommen niedergeschlagen. Ich hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen und wusste, dass auch so schnell nicht dazu kommen würde.

Es war noch relativ hell als wir die Stelle erreichten, die uns der Drache beschrieben hatte und wir würden noch ungefähr zwei Stunden bis Sonnenuntergang haben (also war es fünf Uhr, aber ich hatte mir irgendwie angewöhnt das so auszudrücken…).

Nachdem wir abgestiegen waren kam Eragon zu uns, ließ den Blick über unser Gewand schweifen und stellt fest: „Wir sollten euch etwas zum anziehen besorgen. Ihr fallt zu sehr auf."

Ohne auf unsere Antwort zu warten drehte er sich um und ging zu Murtagh, der der Meinung war, dass es besser wäre, wenn er ginge. Er ging zu seinem Pferd und stieg auf, doch als er schon los reiten wollte lief ich ihm nach und rief, dass ich nicht vorhatte Schuhe zu wechseln, da meine Stiefel zu teuer waren um sie einfach zu wegzuwerfen. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und ritt weiter, sodass ich nicht sicher war, ob er mich verstanden hatte.

„Dieser ungehobelte, manierlose, sture, unfreundliche, grobe, asoziale, respektlose Kerl.", murmelte ich vor mich hin, ging zu Johanna und setzte mich hin.

„Das solltest du wiederholen wenn er da ist. Ich würde gern sehen wie er reagiert.", sagte sie mit gespielt ernstem und interessiertem Gesichtausdruck.

„Ach, halt die Klappe!", fuhr ich sie an.

„Ich!?", erwiderte sie verwundert.

„Ja, du! Wer sonst?"

„Seit wann kann ich denn die Klappe halten?"

„Vergiss es!"

„Was?"

Ich seufzte genervt, holte meinen I-Pod aus der Tasche und fing an Musik zu hören. Manchmal konnte sie wirklich lästig sein! Warum musste ich gerade mit ihr in Alagaёsia landen? Das Leben war manchmal wirklich ungerecht!

Fast zwei Stunden später kehrte Murtagh zurück und brachte uns das Gewand das er gefunden hatte. Er warf es vor uns hin und sagte, wir sollen uns umziehen. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen Johannas Bitte nicht nachzugehen und meine etwas weniger freundlichen Worte für mich zu behalten.

Nachdem ich die Sachen aufgehoben hatte stelle ich aber erleichtert fest, dass er mir keine Schuhe mitgebracht hatte. Nicht, dass ich sie getragen hätte, denn da meine Stiefel braun waren fielen sie nicht allzu sehr auf, aber so war es mir lieber.

Er hatte mir eine hellbraune, halblange Raulederhose, ein ungebleichtes Leinenhemd und eine ärmellose dunkelbraune Jacke gebracht. Eigentlich hätte mir das Gewand gefallen, hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass es eigentlich nicht für Frauen gemacht war. Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht wie die es aushalten konnten ausschließlich Kleider zu tragen…

Ich ging zum nahe gelegenen Waldrand und einige Schritte hinter die Baumgrenze. Dort legte ich bedauernd meine alten Sachen ab und die neuen an. Sie passten mir perfekt, als währen sie eigens für mich gemacht worden.

Als ich wieder zu den anderen ging war die Sonne schon untergegangen. Der Himmel strahlte in verschiedenen Blau-, Orange- und Violetttönen. Das eindrucksvolle Bild ließ mich kurz innehalten und zum Firmament emporblicken. Im Osten konnte man schon die ersten Sterne, die unseren so ähnlich und doch so vollkommen fremd waren, erkennen.

Dann setzte ich mich zu den anderen.

Johanna:

Ich saß bereits am Feuer, mit Gewand, das Lauras sehr ähnelte, als sie sich zu uns gesellte. Murtagh musterte uns kurz süffisant lächelnd und stand dann auf und ging zum Waldrand.

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte ich nachdenklich, da mir sein Lächeln nicht aus dem Kopf ging.

„Euch verwöhnten Gören etwas zu essen jagen."

„Wir sind nicht verwöhnt, aber wenn du schon dabei bist kannst du heute ein Wildschwein fangen?" erwiderte Laura. Er ignorierte sie du ich rief ihm noch nach: „Oder du bringst mir ein Reh!" Auch mich schien er nicht gehört zu haben und ging.

Sie sah mich an und meldete: „Der fängt doch nie ein Reh! Wetten?"

„Wette angenommen. Und glaubst du ein Wildschwein lässt sich von ihm fangen?"

Auf einmal fing Eragon an zu lachen, wir wendeten uns zu ihm und er sagte noch bevor wir fragen konnten warum er lachte: „Ihr scheint euch gut mit ihm zu verstehen..." Was Laura nur mit einem bösen Blick kommentierte.

Leider hatte ich keine Zeit mehr eine fiese Meldung von mir zu geben, als er schon weitersprach: „Murtagh und ich haben beschlossen morgen nach Gil'ead zu gehen, um die Elfe zu retten von der ich momentan immer wieder träume."

„Wir kommen mit!", sagte ich sofort. Er wirkte zuerst erstaunt, fragte aber dann: „Seit ihr sicher?" „Ja." Antworteten wir gleichzeitig, obwohl ich eigentlich nur mitgehen wollte um Durza zu sehen und außerdem konnte man Laura ja nicht eine Minute allein lassen ohne das ihr etwas passiert.

Er seufzte, begann uns aber ihren Plan zu erklären; „Wir haben vor morgen nach Gil'ead zu gehen und dann auf die Nacht zu warten, ehe wir in das Gefängnis einbrechen um sie zu retten."

„Aber ihr zwei werdet nicht mitkommen. Ich will euch nicht beschützen müssen, ihr könnt ja nicht mal ein Schwert halten.", erklang plötzlich Murtaghs Stimme hinter uns.

Das war doch die Höhe, er behandelte uns wie kleine Mädchen, dieser...

„Misogyne Chauvinist!", sagte Laura. Hey, das wollte ich auch gerade sagen! Murtagh sah kurz verwirrt drein, überging ihre Meldung aber.

„Ihr bleibt hier und damit Schluss!" Weiter wollte ich der Diskussion nicht mehr zu folgen, ich hatte nämlich entdeckt, dass Morzans Sohn tatsächlich ein Reh erlegt hatte. „Gewonnen!", rief ich fröhlich aus, woraufhin ein genervtes „Was?" von meiner Freundin kam.

Ich deutete grinsend auf die Beute das „großen" Jägers. Als sie das Tier sah, drehte sie sich wütend zu ihm und fauchte: „Ich hatte doch Wildschwein bestellt!" Er blickte sie herausfordernd an und fragte „Na und?", was dazu führte das ich Laura schnell die Hand auf die Schulter legte, um sie davon abzuhalten auf ihn loszugehen und Für das Auenland zu schreien.

Er wackelte mit den Ohren, ...Nein, er verdrehte die Nase ... Äh, ich bin verwirrt und meinte: er verdrehte die Augen und machte sich daran das Reh zuzubereiten.

Nachdem wir gegessen hatten musste sogar Laura zugeben, dass es ihm gelungen was. Dann legten wir uns schlafen, doch weder Laura noch ich schliefen diese Nacht gut, weil wir an Gil'ead dachten.

Wir hoffen es hat euch dennoch gefallen und wir bitten euch auch diesmal wieder um ein Review.

Eure Lauretta-8 und eure Alcatras007


	6. Gil'ead Teil1

6. Kapitel

Laura:

Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht meinte Johanna dann, dass wir lieber doch ein wenig schlafen sollten, um am nächsten Tag nicht während unserer „Mission" einzuschlafen.

Eigentlich war ich ja nicht müde, aber wie ich mich kannte, wäre ich in der Früh nicht wach zu kriegen, wenn ich jetzt nicht versuchte zu schlafen. Wir wünschten uns also noch eine gute Nacht und ich schloss die Augen. Bevor ich einschlief, bemerkte ich noch wie sehr ich mich geirrt hatte, da ich anscheinend von der Reise so erschöpft war, was ich erst jetzt wahrnahm, dass ich mir dachte, die anderen würden mich am Morgen wachrütteln müssen.

Doch als ich aufwachte wurde ich eher unangenehm überrascht. Ich hob die Lider und musste unweigerlich blinzeln.

Verwundert setzte ich mich auf, beschattete meine Augen und blickte zu Johanna, die noch immer da lag und schlief. Langsam gewöhnte ich mich an das Licht der Sonne… Sonne?

Ich sprang auf. „Diese verdammten Idioten!" Mit zwei Schritten war ich bei Johanna und stieß sie ein paar Mal weniger sanft mit dem Fuß an. Ich war gerade nicht in der Verfassung um Rücksicht zu nehmen. Wie konnten die beiden einfach so gehen und uns hier sitzen lassen? Ich zuckte nicht oft vollkommen aus, aber das war doch die Höhe!

Hinter mir setzte sich Johanna auf, sah zu mir herüber und fragte schläfrig: „Was ist denn?" Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und fauchte: „Nichts, wenn man davon absieht, dass Eragon und Murtagh weg sind!"

Ich schaute mich noch einmal um und sah, unsere Pferde unweit von uns am Waldrand stehen. Daraus schloss ich, dass Gil'ead in der Nähe und zu Fuß leicht erreichbar sein musste.

„Du meinst", kam es von meiner Freundin: „sie sind ohne uns gegangen!?" „Was sonst?!", erwiderte ich gereizt. Sie stand auf und ging zu mir: „Dann folgen wir ihnen eben." „Wie sollen wir denn bitte… Hey, das ich eine gute Idee!"

Wir werden sie schon finden hoffe ich. „Komm!", sagte ich und sammelte alles zusammen was wir brauchen konnten. Die Pferde blieben hier, da wir ja eine Fluchtmöglichkeit brauchten.

Eine halbe Stunde später gingen wir durch die Tore Gil'eads. Es war nicht wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, sondern eher noch schäbiger. Die Baracken (oder Häuser, wie auch immer man sie nenn wollte) standen alle eng nebeneinander und schienen zu versuchen die anderen wegzudrängen. Die enge Straße dazwischen wäre vielleicht gar nicht so eng, wenn da nicht die vielen Hunde das Vorankommen erschwerten, da sie zwischen den Menschen herumliefen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir sie dort finden werden, wo die meisten Leute sind.", meinte Johanna.

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, verlor ich sie aus den Augen. Erschrocken blieb ich stehen, drehte mich im Kreis und versuchte meine Freundin in der Menge auszumachen. Ich drängte mich an den Rand der Straße. Johanna würde schon wieder auftauchen…

Kurze Zeit später tat sie das auch. Zufrieden grinsend stellte sie sich neben mich und hielt einen Geldbeutel in die Höhe: „Hab ich geklaut!"

„Ach ja?! Gib es zu: Du hast ihn gefunden!"

„Stimmt gar nicht!", gab sie beleidigt zurück.

Das kann ich auch. Was bildet die sich eigentlich ein? Man sah mir meine Gedanken anscheinend an, den Johanna meinte : „Wenn du der Meinung bist, es auch zu können, dann versuch es doch!"

„Werde ich auch!", sagte ich und verschwand. Ich sah mich um und fand sofort ein Opfer. Ein ungefähr 35 Jahre alter Mann, der unkluger Weise seinen Geldbeutel sichtbar an der Seite trug, kam mir entgegen.

Ich steuerte unauffällig auf ihn zu und als er neben mir war, griff ich nach dem Geld.

In dem Moment sah ich Eragon und Murtagh, die wenige Meter entfernt die Straße entlang gingen. Ich hielt nur eine halbe Sekunde inne, aber das genügte um den Mann auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.

Er griff nach meinem Handgelenk und ich drehte mich erschrocken um. Er setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, als ich mich losriss. Plötzlich ergriff mich Johanna im Vorbeilaufen beim Arm und zerrte mich mit.

Wir schauten noch kurz zu unseren Freunden und bogen dann in deine Seitengasse ein. Links, rechts, links, rechts, rechts, gerade aus, dann nach rechts…nein, links. Ach, das kann sich doch keiner merken – Wir hatten und verlaufen!

Wir blieben schwer atmend stehen. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wohin wir uns wenden sollten, aber wir sollten versuchen, zum Hauptplatz zu kommen, weil sich das Gefängnis dort befand.

Ich bat Johanna auf ihre Uhr, da diese einen Kompass inkludierte, zu schauen, um die richtige Richtung einschlagen zu können. Doch da fiel uns ein, dass er in Alagaёsia nicht funktionierte. Jetzt war alles aus! Wir würden in diesem Labyrinth von Gassen zu Grunde gehen!!! Oder der Minotaurus würde uns umbringen!!!

Ok. Ich habe ein wenig übertrieben, aber Minotaurus hin und her: Wir hatten uns verlauten. Indem Moment kam das Ungeheuer M…Murtagh mit Eragon um die Ecken gelaufen.

Der Jüngere fragte, sobald er uns bemerkte, leicht verärgert: „Musstet ihr unbedingt so kompliziert links, rechts, links, rechts, rechts, gerade aus und dann rechts… nein, links laufen?" (Jojo: „Drop.")

„Wie kannst du dir das merken?", wunderte sich Murtagh. „Das ist doch nicht so schwer.", kommentierte der Reiter.

Murtagh ignorierte ihn und lehnte sich gegen eine Hauswand. „Was habt ihr eigentlich angestellt?", erkundigte sich Eragon. „Sie hat sich beim klauen erwischen lassen.", meinte Johanna mit herausforderndem Blick zu mir. Ich funkelte sie böse an: „War doch nicht meine Schuld! Warum sind die beiden auch einfach so aufgetaucht?", sagte ich beleidigt.  
„Warum musstet ihr überhaupt etwas stehlen?", warf der Drachenreiter ein. „Also erstens,", antwortete ich. „hat sie", ich deutete auf meine Freundin. „mich provoziert und ihr hättet uns nicht einfach so ohne Geld und Waffen zurücklassen sollen!" „Ihr hättet uns überhaupt nicht zurücklassen sollen!!", fügte Johanna hinzu. Auch wieder war...

Murtagh schwieg beharrlich, Eragon schwieg beleidigt, sie schwieg nachdenklich und ich schwieg triumphierend. Ergo: Es war viel zu leise!  
„Es ist viel zu leise!" sagte meine Freundin plötzlich in die Stille hinein. „können wir nicht irgendwo anders herumstehen?"

Eragon schaute auf und meinte: „Es wird sowieso bald dunkel, und wir sollten zur Kathedrale gehen. Das Gefängnis ist nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt." Murtagh stieß sich wortlos von der Wand ab und ging eine Gasse hinein. Wir folgten ihm.

Kurze Zeit später erreichten wir den menschenüberfüllten Hauptplatz. Links von uns erhob sich die Kathedrale und zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich, die aus den Straßen kamen. „Scheint Spätgotisch zu sein!", meinte ich mit kennendem Blick. „Ja," ,sagte Johanna, „aber die Fenster sind eindeutig Barock und zu überladen."

„Wie konnten diese Stile ohne Einfluss der uns bekannten Kirche entstehen?" wunderte ich mich. „Und welche Religion haben die hier eigentlich?"

„Dem Abbild über dem Eingang nach zu urteilen eine Drachenbezogene.", riet meine Freundin und warf Eragon einen fragenden Blick zu. „Stimmt!", antwortete er. „Sie sind die Schutztiere der Göttin."

„Welcher Göttin?", fragte ich.

„iDie/i Göttin!", meldete Murtagh ruhig. Oh, der war ja auch noch da.

„Aha! Und wer ist das?", erkundigte ich mich an Eragon gewandt. „Sie brachte die Drachen nach Alagaesia und..." „Es wird dunkel", unterbrach Murtagh ihn. „Wir sollten gehen."

Der zweite Teil folgt nächste Woche.  
Eure Lauretta-8 und Eure Alcatras007


	7. Gil'ead Teil2

Hallo! Wir sind noch nicht tot, auch wenn es so wirkt. Wir hatten in letzter Zeit ziemlich Stress, weil wir einige wichtige Schularbeiten hatten. Ich hoffe ihr könnt uns verzeihen. Aber ihr habt schon lang genug gewartet, also hier unser Kapitel:

7.Kapitel:

Johanna:

Laura blickte ihn böse an und nannte ihn „Kunstbanause!", woraufhin er nur mit den Schultern zuckte und sich auf den Weg zum Gefängnis machte. Wir folgten ihm langsam und blieben dann etwas weiter hinten stehen, damit uns die Wachen, die vor de Eingang standen, nicht sehen konnten.

Murtagh schlich sich im Schatten, entlang der Mauerweiter, bis er die zwei Soldaten erreichte. Blitzschnell sprang er aus der Finsternis und sein Schwert funkelte kurz im Licht der Fackeln, ehe es mit einem einzigen gut gezieltem Schlag beide Männer tötete.

Daraufhin eilten wir ebenfalls zum Eingang, doch mir gefiel es nicht, das er diese Menschen getötet hatte und offensichtlich war ich mit meiner Ansicht nicht alleine.

Murtagh beugte sich zu den Leichen und nahm ihnen die Waffen ab, bevor er diese Laura und mir mit den Worten: „Die könntet ihr brachen.", reichte.

„Nein, wirklich?", konterte ich sarkastisch und beugte mich, nachdem ich mir das Schwert umgebunden hatte, zu einem der beiden Soldaten, wobei ich die Schlüssel für das Eingangstor auslieh (mit wenig Chancen sie jemals zurückzugeben. Aber er würde sie sowieso nicht mehr brauchen) und es Laura zu warf, die dem Tor am nächsten stand.

Irgendwie wirkte das alles wie in einem Film.

Sie schob den Schlüssel ins Loch und fluchte plötzlich: „Verdammt, das Schloss klemmt!"

Na gut, wie in einer Komödie.

Murtagh seufzte und schloss mit einem kurzen Ruck mit der Hand, auf. „War doch ganz leicht.", meldete er und trat ein. Dann übernahm Eragon die Führung und wir schlichen einen Gang nach dem anderen entlang, bis ich heute zum zweitenmal die Orientierung verloren hatte.

Wir erreichten unbehelligt Arayas Zelle, abgesehen von den paar Wachen die Murtagh ins Schwert gerannt sind...

Als wir ankamen öffnete Eragon die Zellentür mit einem Zauber, aber beim betreten des Raumes konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen „Sie ist schön.", zu sagen und somit schon wieder Text zu klauen. Wie erwartet folgte die Antwort: „Aber verletzt."

Ich blickte kurz zu Laura und sah, dass sie lächelte.

Dann fragte Murtagh Eragon, ob jener die Elfe tragen könne, aber verneinte und der Ältere hob sie ohne ein weiteres Wort auf, was ich recht amüsant fand, da er ja Elfen hasste.

Gleich darauf eilten die Buben aus der Tür und Laura und ich hetzten den beiden nach, doch plötzlich schrie meine Freundin: „Halt!". Mir fiel nun auf warum sie das gerufen hatte. Ihr war nämlich eingefallen, dass in diese Richtung Durza sein musste. Aber es war leider schon zu spät, denn er erschien vor uns.

Oh, Mann! Der sah in echt noch hässlicher aus als im Film oder wie er im Buch beschrieben wurde. Sein Gesicht war totenblass und vernarbt. Sein rotes Haar leuchtete wie Feuer, was meiner Meinung nach krank aussah, obwohl sich hunderte von Menschen einen Haufen Geld für so eine Farbe ausgegeben hätten.

Er musterte uns mit seinen Augen, die das selbe Rot hatten, und lächelte dabei schelmisch, bevor er sprach: „Wie schön, dass du mich besuchen kommst, Drachenreiter. Aber ich erwartete nicht, dass du zwei schwache Mädchen bei dir hast!" Hatte der Idiot uns gerade schwach genannt? Das wird er büßen!

Anscheinend hatte Laura gerade den selben Gedanken wie ich, denn sie schien das selbe zu denken wie ich. Oh, habe ich mich wiederholt? Also, sie dachte halt das selbe, denn schien den Rothaarigen, der sich die Haare sicher gefärbt hatte, mit einem ihrer typischen „Bist du blöd?" - Blicke böse anzufunkeln.

Eragon, der unser Missfallen nicht bemerkt hatte, meinte er solle uns in Ruhe lassen, wir hätten ihm nichts getan (abgesehen von der Tatsache, das wir hier eingebrochen waren).

Hält der uns etwa auch für schwach? Also ehrlich!

Auf einmal schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Lauras Gesicht: „ Mit welchem Haarfärbemittel hast du deine Haare behandelt damit sie so aussehen?". Ist sie jetzt völlig durchgedreht? Egal, ich mach einfach mit: „Und womit wäschst du die, damit sie nicht vollkommen kaputt gehen?" Er wirkte reichlich verwirrt, aber dummer Weise ging es unseren Begleitern nicht besser.

Würde es mir was bringen wenn ich ihn angreife? Wahrscheinlich nicht... Also los! Ich stürzte auf ihn zu und wollte ihn angreifen und ihm beweisen das Mädchen nicht immer schwach sind, aber plötzlich sprang ein Soldat vor mich und wollte mich aufhalten. Ich konnte nicht mehr bremsen und hatte auch keine Zeit mehr meine Waffe zu Boden zu richten, denn dann spürte ich einen widerstand und...

Laura: 

... ihre Waffe durchbohrte die Brust eines Soldaten. Johanna erstarrte in der Bewegung. Sie schien nicht genau zu begreifen, was sie gerade getan hatte. Einige Sekunden rührte sie sich nicht, doch dann ließ sie zitternd den Griff los und trat einige Schritte zurück, bis sie wieder bei uns stand.

Ich konnte den Blick nicht von dem Verwundeten abwenden, obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte, mich übergeben zu müssen. Ich hätte meiner Freundin nie zugetraut, dass sie jemanden (wenn auch unabsichtlich) umbringen könnte. Eigentlich war der Soldat noch nicht tot. Er wich an die Wand zurück und sank zu Boden. Einer seiner Kameraden eilte zu ihm und zog das Schwert aus der Wunde.

Ich sah noch wie er es weglegte und sich zu dem Mann hinabbeugte, bevor ich mich wegdrehte. Na toll, das würde ich nicht so schnell vergessen können.

Johanna stand immer noch reglos da und starrte auf die Stelle, wo die mit ihm zusammengeprallt war. Ihre Augen verrieten was in ihr vorging. Ich konnte darin Unglauben und sogar so etwas wie Verwunderung lesen.

„Ha, was wolltest du damit bezwecken?", ertönte Durzas Stimme verächtlich. Als er weitersprechen wollte hob Eragon sein Schwert und machte einen Schritt vor: „Lass uns durch!"

Der Schatten sah zu ich und, machte aber sonst keine Anstallten sich zu bewegen. Dann nahm er seinerseits seine Waffe, lächelte spöttisch und fragte: „Warum sollte ich? Was willst du mir schon tun?"

Bei diesen Worten lief Eragon einige Schritte auf ihn zu, hob das Schwert noch höher und ließ es auf ihn herab fahren. Durza griff selbst an und warf seinen Gegner zu Boden. Dieser fing den Sturz mit einer Rolle ab, verlor dabei aber seine Waffe.

Triumphierend näherte sich der Schatten Eragon und richtete seine Waffe auf ich. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem herablassenden lächeln: „Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet!"

„Ach Gott!", mischte ich mich ein. „Ihr Typen sagt immer das gleiche. Das wird schon langweilig." Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Und ich dachte du wärst originell. Du hättest ruhig etwas wie... Ach, was weiß ich?" Beleidigt verschränkte ich die Arme und stellte mich auf die Seite.

Ich hatte ihn sichtlich aus dem Konzept gebracht, denn er starrte mich verwirrt an und er schien angestrengt nachzudenken, was er tun sollte.

Eine erschrockene Stille hatte sich zwischen uns ausgebreitet, aber ich fand die Situation eher komisch und auch Johanna schien das so zu sehen, denn sie löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und sah mich belustigt an.

Nach einigen Sekunden brach Durza das Schweigen, wandte sich von mir ab und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Eragon, der sich unauffällig in Richtung seines Schwertes bewegt hatte.

Anscheinend nicht unauffällig genug, denn der Schatten trat noch einen Schritt an ihn heran. „Galbatorix hat verlangt, dass du lebend zu ihm gebracht wirst, aber die anderen..." Er drehte sich zu uns um und erstarrte.

Murtagh hatte den Bogen von seiner Schulter genommen und einen Pfeil abgeschossen. Durza riss die Augen auf, als er ihn genau zwischen ihnen traf. Erschrocken öffnete er den Mund und schrie auf, bevor er sich in Luft auflöste.

Eragon stand umständlich auf und wollte weitergehen, aber ein Soldat stellte sich ihm in den Weg, obwohl man ihm ansehen konnte, wie sehr er sich fürchtete. Immerhin standen ihm ein Drachenreiter, ein (wie er dachte) Schattentöter, die Mörderin seines Kameraden und ... ich eben, gegenüber.

„Ich kann euch nicht gehen lassen!", sagte er und in dem Moment kamen einige Soldaten um die Ecke, da sie von dem Lärm alarmiert worden waren. Sie versperrten uns den Weg, aber Eragon schien überhaupt nicht besorgt, denn er warf Murtagh einen kurzen Blick zu und meinte: „Die Menschen vergessen immer eines und zwar die Drachen."

Plötzlich war ein Krachen zu hören und die Decke stürzte über den Soldaten ein. Durch das Loch flog Saphira herein und landete neben uns. Murtagh setzte Arya in den Sattel und bedeutete Johanna und mir, dass wir vorfliegen sollten. Ohne zu zögern stiegen wir auf und der Drache stieß sich ab.

Kurz sah ich noch wie die Beiden, die zurückgeblieben sind, sich gegen die Soldaten verteidigen mussten, dann aber ließen wir die Stadt hinter uns. Einige Minuten später erreichten wir unseren Rastplatz. Wir stiegen ab, nahmen die Elfe herunter und Saphira flog wieder los um die anderen zu holen.

Als sie zurückkehrte, mussten Johanna und ich unser Steinfussballspiel, dass wir begonnen hatten um uns die Zeit zu verkürzen, beenden, da wir weiterreisen mussten. Es konnte nämlich nicht lange dauern bis unsere Verfolger hierher gelangen würden.

Wir bemühen uns das nächste Kapitel schneller rauszubringen, falls es uns aber nicht gelingen sollte wünschen wir euch schon mal jetzt schöne Ostern.

Eure Lauretta-8 und eure Alcatras007


	8. Durch die Wüste und bis zu den Varden

Wir brauchen anscheinend immer etwas länger für die Kapitel. Unser Schule stresst uns momentan nämlich ein bischen. Aber trotzdem: Viel Spaß!

Johanna:

Wir ritten den ganzen Tag und dann die darauf folgende Nacht und noch einen Tag und hielten erst an sobald Laura sich nicht mehr auf dem Pferd halten konnte. Ich gebe ja zu, dass es mir nicht besser ging als ihr, aber ich konnte immerhin auf dem Pferd einschlafen, da Murtagh dafür sorgte, dass ich nicht herunterfiel. Sie jedoch musste wach bleiben, denn so gut war sie nun beim Reiten auch wieder nicht, dass sie währenddessen schlafen konnte.

Lange Rede kurzer Sinn - wir hielten an.

Laura und ich legten uns sofort auf den Boden unseres Rastplatzes und wie mir schien schlief sie auf der Stelle ein. Mich hingegen lenkte es zuerst ab, wie Eragon Arya an einen Baum legte und sich selbst neben sie setzte. Er starrte sie lange an. Murtagh sattelte inzwischen die Pferde ab und ließ sich ebenfalls sinken, doch er platzierte sich in Laura und meine nähe. Ich schätze er wollte einfach nur so weit von der Elfe entfernt sein wie möglich.

Dann fing Eragon an genau diese zu heilen, doch es war ihm nicht möglich alle Wunden zu schließen. Also legte er sich dann entkräftet in ihrer Nähe hin und sank in einen traumlosen, tiefen Schlaf.

Jetzt herrschte Stille. Ich hörte nur den gleichmäßigen Atem Lauras und das gelegentliche Schnauben der Tiere. Das war irgendwie beruhigend, aber schlafen konnte ich trotzdem nicht. Ich konnte nicht aufhören an den Soldaten, den ich getötet hatte zu denken. Bis jetzt hatte ich ihn erfolgreich verdrängt, aber nun stürmten Fragen auf mich ein wie: Wie alt war er? Hatte er Familie? Eine Frau oder vielleicht sogar Kinder? Was wohl noch aus ihm geworden wäre, wenn er nicht Bekanntschaft mit meinem Schwert gemacht hätte? Hatte er sehr leiden müssen?

Irgendwann öffnete ich dann die Augen. Eragon war inzwischen eingeschlafen und Murtagh starrte ins Leere.

Ich stand auf und ging ein Stück von den anderen weg, um sie nicht zu stören. Dort lehnte ich mich gegen einen Baum und betrachtete seine Blätter. Wie man unschwer erkennen konnte wollte ich mich ablenken, aber leider war das nicht so leicht wie es klingen mag, was möglicher Weise daran lag das Blätter nicht sonderlich interessant waren.

„Ich dachte du bist müde?", fragte plötzlich jemand hinter mir. Ich drehte mich erschrocken um. „Mach das nie wieder!", fauchte ich ihn an, das hatte mich zumindest aufgeweckt.

„Ich wollte mich doch nur erkundigen was los ist.", antwortete Murtagh empört. Er klang einwenig beleidigt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich wie ein kleines Kind anhören kann.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und beobachtete weiter die Blätter. Er setzte sich neben mich. Ich hätte mich ja sonst gefreut nicht alleine herumsitzen zu müssen, aber momentan wollte ich nicht reden. Anscheinend respektierte er meinen stummen Wunsch und schwieg.

Wir saßen einige Zeit so da, bis er dann schließlich doch fragte ob ich wegen des Soldaten nicht schlafen könne. Seine Frage irritierte mich zuerst bis mir bewusst wurde, dass es wohl sehr offensichtlich sein musste, dass ich mich beschissen… Entschuldigung… nicht gut fühlte.

Ich antwortete ihm mit einem knappen Kopfnicken. Er blickte wissend drein und meinte dann, ich müsse mich zusammenreisen und mir immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass er unser Feind war. Außerdem erklärte er, dass das erste Mal töten das schlimmste wäre und man sich langsam daran gewöhnte.

Ein schwacher Trost wenn ihr mich fragt, aber er hat wahrscheinlich noch nicht oft versucht jemanden zu trösten. Irgendwie half es mir trotzdem, weil ich mich gleich nicht mehr so einsam und auf mich selbst gestellt fühlte. Daraufhin schwiegen wir wieder und ich bin wohl, dann, weiterhin über Murtagh nachdenkend, eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Tag wachte ich mit ziemlichen Kreuzschmerzen auf. Solche Baumstämme waren echt nicht bequem, soviel hatte ich herausgefunden. Eragon kümmerte sich um die Elfe und Murtagh hatte Essen zubereitet. Laura stopfte bereits irgendetwas in sich hinein.

„Warum weckt mich hier eigentlich niemand, wenn schon alle wach sind?", fragte ich einwenig sauer. Laura grinste und antwortete mir: „Du sahst so friedlich aus. Wir wollten dich nicht stören!" Dabei grinste sie keck und hielt mir etwas zu essen hin. Ich nahm dankend an und frühstückte erst einmal.

Murtagh stellte nun fest, dass, wenn wir noch länger hier blieben, die Soldaten Galbatorix' uns einholen würden. Darauf meinte ich sofort: „Dann gehen wir halt zu den Varden!"

„Toll und wie willst du die finden und wie willst du sie erreichen ohne, dass wir erwischt werden.", meinte Murtagh nüchtern.

Darauf antwortete Eragon: „Wir können durch die Wüste gehen." Dann fingen die beiden an über die Route zu streiten, doch das interessierte Laura und mich kaum, denn wir wussten schon was rauskommen würde. Wir mischten uns erst wieder ein, als der Reiter auf die Idee kam Erde in Wasser zu verwandeln.

Laura meinte als er das Lager verlassen wollte um zu experimentieren: „Versuch das leiber nicht. Das verbraucht zu viel Kraft, heb das Wasser mit der Alten Sprache vom Untergrund herauf." Er nickte anerkennend und beschloss, dass er es so versuchen könnte. Ich konnte mir nicht verkneifen: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Eragon auch selbst auf die Idee gekommen wäre." zu sagen. Sie lächelte aber nur und meinte: „Ich war schneller mit aussprechen!"

Ich seufzte und ging zu den Pferden, da wir weiter mussten und ich nicht die geringste Lust hatte mit ihr zu streiten.

Die anderen folgten mir, während Eragon Arya auf Saphiras Bauch band, dann ritten wir wieder los.

Der Drachenreiter führte die kleine Gruppe und Laura war direkt hinter ihm. Murtagh und ich folgten ihnen. Na ja, eigentlich folgte er ihnen und ich hielt mich wieder einmal an ihm fest um nicht vom Pferd zu fallen. Memo an mich: Ich muss dringend reiten lernen. Es reicht. Ich sitze schon lang genug hinter ihm.

Da fiel mir plötzlich ein, dass ich mich vielleicht bei meinem Vordermann bedanken sollte also murmelte ich leise: „Danke."

Er drehte sich verwundert halb zu mir um und fragte: „Warum?". Ich flüsterte etwas das ungefähr wie: „Wegen gestern… Du hast…" klang und hoffte, dass er mich verstanden hatte. Anscheinend wusste er jetzt was ich meinte und drehte sich wieder nach vorne und sagt: „Schon gut."

Ab da an sprach keiner von uns, für lange Zeit, ein Wort.

Laura:

Wir erreichten die Wüste. „Sind wir bald da?", fragte ich irgendwann. Eragon drehte sich zu mir um und meinte: „Noch lange nicht." Ich wartete eine Minute und wiederholte die Frage: „Sind wir bald da?" „ Nein!", antwortete er etwas gereizter. Weitere, genauer 60 Sekunden später wandte ich mich wieder an Eragon: „Sind wir bald…" „Hör auf damit!", unterbrach mich Murtagh laut.

5 Minuten herrschte Stille, aber dann seufzte ich und sagte: „ Ich hab Durst!" Ich merkte, dass Johanna grinste und Murtagh versuchte, mich mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen. Daraufhin ließ ich mich vom Pferd fallen und tat so als würde ich sterben. Murtagh sah mich fragend und Eragon ein wenig geschockt an. Plötzlich bemerkte ich eine Bewegung neben mir und drehte mich erschrocken um. Johanna war ebenfalls vom Pferd gefallen, aber weil sie einen Lachanfall bekommen hatte.

Ich setzte mich auf und sah sie einen Moment verdattert (lauretta: ich mag das Wort…) an, bevor ich selbst zu lachen anfing. Sie sah einfach zu lustig aus. Wir versuchten uns zu beruhigen und atmeten tief durch, doch meine Freundin machte dabei ein so komisches Gesicht, dass ich wieder zu lachen anfing.

Irgendwann beruhigten wir uns dann doch, denn die beiden anderen wurden langsam ungeduldig (Man könnte auch sagen, sie waren kurz davor uns zu erwürgen…). Also standen wir auf, Murtagh half Johanna aufs Pferd und ich stieg auch auf.

Wir ritten noch einige Zeit schweigend weiter (halbwegs schweigend, denn ich und Johanna blickten einander immer wieder kichernd an.)

Ungefähr 7(!) Stunden nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall hielten wir endlich endgültig zum Rasten an. Schön langsam wurde mir das ein wenig zu viel. Ich stieg ab, entfernte mich ein paar Schritte vom Pferd und ließ mich erschöpft zu Boden sinken.

Aus! Schluss!! Ich kann nicht mehr!!!

„Eragon, Wasser!!", verlangte Johanna und gesellte sich zu mir. Der Angesprochene machte sich daran, etwas zu Trinken aus dem Sand zu heben. Er musste das einige Male wiederholen bis wir alle genug hatten.

Da es eigentlich noch zu früh zum Schlafen war, schlug meine Freundin vor, Würfel-Poker zu spielen. „Ja!", freute ich mich, griff in die Tasche und stellte das Geld, das ich noch aus Gil'ead hatte vor mich. Auch Johanna nahm ihren Einsatz heraus und fragte Murtagh und Eragon, die zu uns herübersahen:" Wollt ihr mitspielen?" Sie überlegten kurz und setzten sich dann neben uns.

„Wisst ihr, wie das geht?", erkundigte ich mich zweifelnd und schien sie damit irgendwie zu beleidigen. "Natürlich!", antworteten sie fast gleichzeitig und legten ebenfalls ihr Geld vor sich. Johanna zuckte mit den Schultern und fing an zu würfeln.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde, 43 Minuten und zwölf Sekunden hatten wir ihnen alles abgenommen. Verwundert blickten wir den Gewinn auf dem Boden an, denn normaler Weise verloren wir immer mit Begeisterung alles.

„So, und jetzt bin ich müde.", sagte ich, stand auf und legte mich schlafen. Ich sah noch wie die beiden den Kopf schüttelten, aufstanden und weggingen, bevor ich mit einem Grinsen einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich Johanna, indem sie mich rüttelte, auf. Erschrocken setzte ich mich auf: "Ist etwas geschehen?"

„Nein, nein. Wir müssen nur weiter."

„Und deshalb weckst du mich so brutal auf?", fragte ich ein wenig gereizt, stand auf und sah mich um.

Die anderen waren schon fertig. Ich tapste schläfrig zu meinem Pferd und stieg auf.

Wir ritten die nächsten Tage ohne Vorfälle und erreichten bald den Rand der Wüste.

Vor uns lag die Steppe und dahinter lagen die Berge. Wir rasteten wieder und am nächsten Tag überquerten wir die Ebene und schafften es noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit. Wir hielten an und Eragon band Arya von Saphira los. Er legte sie vorsichtig neben einen Baum und setzte sich zu ihr.

Die Nacht senkte sich sanft über das Land und ich legte mich nieder, denn den letzten Teil würden wir durchreiten müssen. Am Morgen wachte ich wegen ein paar Blättern, die der Wind mir ins Gesicht wehte, zu früh auf. Eragon saß noch immer bei der Elfe und da ich nicht wusste, was ich tun sollte, ging ich zu ihm. Er sah nicht auf und seine Augen waren geschlossen.

Ich seufzte und setzte mich ihm gegenüber. Und wartete … und wartete … und wartete noch immer … und immer noch … Irgendwann wachten auch Johanna und Murtagh auf und kamen zu uns.

Johanna ließ sich neben mir sinken und wir ließen uns von Murtagh etwas zu essen bringen. „Danke, Honey!", meinte sie süßlich, woraufhin ich zu lachen anfing. Er sah sie fragend an, aber sie lächelte nur lieb, also schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte sich auch.

Endlich wachte auch Eragon auf und ich hörte auf zu lachen: „Na, was hat Arya gesagt? Nein, lass mich raten. Sie hat geglaubt, noch bei Galbi zu sein und ist jetzt zu schwach, um zu sprechen, deshalb hat sie dir den Weg zu den Varden gezeigt."

Ich lächelte und Johanna kam zu mir und sagte leise: "Nimm nicht immer voraus, was sie gerade sagen wollen."

Murtagh sah uns misstrauisch an und fragte: "Woher wollt ihr wissen, was wir sagen wollen?" „Ihr seid für uns wie offene Bücher!", meinte ich grinsend.

„Laura, mach Eragon zu!", verlangte meine Freundin mit gespieltem Ernst, woraufhin wir wieder zu lachen anfingen.

Immer noch mit verwirrtem Blick und etwas verspätet nickte jener: "Ja, das stimmt."

Murtagh sah daraufhin noch ungläubiger drein, aber das störte uns nicht. Wir standen auf, gingen zu den Pferden und schlugen vor, weiterzureisen.

„Ich freu mich schon zu den Varden zu kommen", verriet mir Johanna, während wir warteten, dass die anderen zwei (Arya zähle ich mal nicht mit) fertig waren um aufzubrechen.

„Ich auch, vor allem auf die Bibliothek."

5 Minuten später brachen wir auf. Eine Zeit lang ritten wir wieder schweigend, aber ich wollte die Stille brechen, indem ich anfing zu summen - nicht sehr lange, denn irgendwie schien es die anderen zu stören und sie baten mich weniger freundlich aufzuhören.

Auf einer kleinen Ebene hielten wir an, denn Eragon wollte kurz nach Arya sehen. Geraden als wir stehen blieben, erschienen auf dem Hügel zu unserer rechten einige Reiter. Es waren ungefähr ein Dutzend und als alle zu sehen waren, begannen sie nacheinander hinunter zu reiten.

„Ähm, wir sollten weg von hier. Das sind Sklavenhändler", stellte ich fest und wollte schon losreiten, aber Eragon hielt mich zurück: "Es ist schon zu spät. Hättest du uns nicht früher informieren können?"

„Na ja, mir ist es entfallen… Aber sie hätte es auch wissen müssen!"

Ich deutete auf Johanna, die mir einen ärgerlichen Blick zuwarf.

Inzwischen waren die Männer herangekommen und fingen an, uns zu umstellen. Da ich wusste, wie diese Situation enden würde, blieb ich ruhig, doch es wäre mir lieber gewesen, wäre mir vorher eingefallen, dass das geschehen würde.

Einer der Männer wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber da tauchte Saphira auf und steuerte direkt auf uns zu. Einige der Reiter bemerkten sie, machten die anderen mit Rufen darauf aufmerksam und flohen. Die anderen folgten ihnen, doch einer, der anfangs etwas sagen wollte, wurde vom Pferd geworfen. Sein Reittier ritt davon und er blieb am Boden liegen.

Murtagh stieg ab, näherte sich ihm und zog sein Schwert. Im letzten Moment erinnerte ich mich was geschehen würde und ich wandte mich angeekelt ab.

Trotzdem konnte ich vor meinen Augen sehen, was geschah. Ich hörte das Geräusch des Schwertes, das die Luft durchschnitt, bevor es den Hals traf und den Mann enthauptete. Ich hörte den dumpfen Laut, als der Kopf auf dem Boden aufkam und der Körper daneben hinfiel.

Ich sah nicht hin, sondern blickte noch immer in die Richtung, in die wir weiterreiten sollten.

„Warum hast du das getan? Das war nicht nötig", beschwerte sich Eragon. „Ach, nein? Wäre er lebend weggekommen, hätte er uns verraten können", erwiderte Murtagh. "Man muss beriet sein, sich und das, was einem teuer ist, zu verteidigen, um welchen Preis auch immer."

Meine Neugierde gewann dann doch die Überhand und ich drehte mich zögernd um. Ich sah nur kurz zu dem Leichnam, doch ich bereute es sofort, meine Neugierde gewinnen gelassen zu haben – Meine Fantasie hatte mich nicht im Stich gelassen. Ich wandte meinen Blick schnell wieder ab und blieb an Johannas Gesicht hängen. Zu meiner Verwunderung grinste sie. Ich konnte mir denken, dass es wegen Murtaghs Meldung war, doch obwohl ich wusste, dass das einer ihrer Lieblingssprüche war, konnte ich nicht glauben, sie in so einer Situation grinsen zu sehen.

Ich sah wieder in die andere Richtung und ritt los. Die anderen würden mir schon folgen und Eragon würde mir schon sagen, wenn ich den falschen Weg einschlug.

Im Wald überholte mich der Drachenreiter, um zu gewährleisten, dass wir direkt zu den Varden kamen. Ich überlegte, was als nächstes geschehen musste und mir fiel ein, dass jetzt Urgals hinter uns sein sollten.

Als hätte Eragon meine Gedanken gehört, sagte er beunruhigt: „Ich habe gerade von Saphira erfahren, dass wir verfolgt werden. Eine Gruppe Urgals ist hinter uns her."

Ich seufzte: „Ich weiß. Das ist mir gerade erst eingefallen", meinte ich ruhig.

„Lass Saphira kommen und gib uns Arya, damit du mit ihr versuchen kannst, sie aufzuhalten", schlug Johanna vor.

Eragon nickte und folgte ihrem Vorschlag. Meine Freundin stieg ab und setzte sich auf Schneefeuer und Murtagh zog Arya vor sich. Wir ritten los, während Eragon und Saphira losflogen.

Wir beeilten uns so weit das möglich war, da Murtagh auch noch darauf achten musste, dass Arya am Pferd blieb und Johanna ziemlich unsicher beim Reiten war.

Eine Zeit lang hörten wir nichts als das Schnauben der Pferde und Knacken von Ästen unter ihren Hufen, doch dann gesellte sich das entfernte Geräusch von Rufen dazu und in regelmäßigen Abständen konnte man eine leichte Erschütterung spüren, die von den Felsbrocken, die der Drache und sein Reiter auf die Feinde niederregnen ließen, herrührten.

Beunruhigt stellte ich fest, dass die Laute immer näher kamen und ich versuchte, weiter zu beschleunigen.

Endlich lichteten sich die Bäume langsam und kurz darauf ritten wir aus dem Wald heraus und fanden uns vor dem Wasserfall wieder.

Wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen.

Eure Lauretta-8 und eure Alcatras007


	9. Bei den Varden

Wir haben ein neues Kapitel für euch. Entschuldigung, dass wir schon wieder so lang gebraucht haben, aber wir hatten Mathematik-, Englisch- und Latein-SA. (Alci: Und ich hab Mathe auch noch verhaut…)

Aber da ist es ja nun, also: Viel Spaß!

Johanna:

Wir ritten auf den See zu, bleiben aber kurz davor stehen, da Eragon und Saphira zurückkehrten. Die beiden landeten ein Stück von uns entfernt, der Reiter sprang von ihrem Rücken und stolperte auf uns zu. Er deutete uns an weiterzulaufen, aber Murtagh machte keine anstallten sich zu bewegen.

Als Eragon dies bemerkte, rief er… Nein, befahl er Murtagh: „Lauf endlich!". Aber der Angesprochene antwortete sofort: „Ich kann nicht zu den Varden. Sie sind für mich nicht besser als das Imperium."

Der Drachenreiter fragte: „Warum? Was hast du getan?". Zuerst folgte eine kurze Stille, ehe der Schwarzhaarige zu gab: „Ich bin Morzans Sohn." Laura begann zu lachen und spielte DarthVader nach, weil das eben genauso wie aus Star Wars wirkte. Auch ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Murtagh sah uns schief an und Eragon glaubte das eben gehörte offensichtlich nicht und außerdem wusste er nicht recht ob er ihm noch trauen konnte, wenn das stimmte. Anscheinend beschloss Laura als er noch überlegte, dass wir weiter gehen sollten und schnappte die Arme der beiden und zog sie mit sich.

Ich war zwar leit enttäuscht, dass sie die nächste, nach dem Buch vorgesehene Tat von Murtagh, strich, folgte ihr aber auf die rechte Seite des Sees, die sie gewählt hatte da die linke die falsche war.

Als wir drei-viertel des Weges hinter uns hatten, tauchten die Urgals am Waldrand auf.

Der letzte Teil des Weges kam uns unendlich lang vor - aber vielleicht rannten wir auch nur so langsam Dennoch erreichten wir irgendwann doch den Wasserfall. Dort hob Eragon einen Stein vom Boden auf und warf ihn gegen den Felsen.

Er rief irgendetwas in der Alten Sprache und nichts geschah.

„Na toll!", meldete ich und Laura meinte: „Ich dachte wir wären auf der richtigen Seite."

„Müssen wir jetzt baden gehen?", fragte ich missmutig und sie schüttelte hoffnungsvoll den Kopf.

Die Urgals kamen immer näher und begannen Pfeile auf uns zu schießen.

Also was soll's, wir hatten keine andere Wahl als doch ins Wasser zu springen. Also köpfelten Laura und ich hinein. Nach uns sprang noch Murtagh, weil er wahrscheinlich dachte, dass wir nicht schwimmen konnten.

Mehr bekam ich nicht mehr mit, da mich der starke Druck des Wasserfalls nach unten drückte und so ein lautes Rauschen an meine Ohren drang, dass ich mir schon um mein Trommelfell sorgen machte. Dann ging mir langsam die Luft aus, doch bevor ich anfing zu überlegen wie lange ich noch so bleiben könnte ohne unmächtig zu werden, ließ das Gewicht auf meinen Schultern nach und ich konnte auftauchen.

Als ich endlich an der Oberfläche war, müsste ich husten und wäre beinahe wieder untergegangen, hätte mich nicht irgendwer herausgezogen. Sobald ich wieder Luft hatte sah ich mich um.

Da standen ein paar Varden und einige Zwergchen in der Höhle. Laura saß ein Stück von mir entfernt an einer Wand und Murtagh stand zwischen Eragon und mir.

Nachdem auch der Drachenreiter wieder atmen konnte, tauchte plötzlich Saphira durch den Wasserfall und landete neben mir.

Meine Freundin erhob sich langsam und kam auch herüber. Nun standen wir ähnlich wie die Hobbits in Moria und schenkten endlich den Varden, die mit Waffen auf uns zielten, Beachtung.

Laura meldete einfach: „Gebt die Waffen weg, da könnte sich ja jemand verletzten."

Sie sahen sie kurz verwundert an, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnten, musste auch ich noch etwas loswerden: „Ach, bevor ihr fragt, meine Gedanken dürft ihr nicht lesen." Jetzt wirkten sie verunsichert, aber die Zwillinge, die wir vorher noch nicht bemerkt hatten, interessierten sich nicht mal für uns und traten sofort zu Eragon hin. „Zeig uns deinen Geist." Der Angesprochene zögerte kurz, ließ sie aber gewähren.

Dann wandte sich einer von ihnen Laura und der andere mir zu. Ich weigerte mich weiterhin und als er es versuchte in meine Gedanken einzudringen, dachte ich an meinen Computer.

Er flüsterte so etwas wie: „Was zum…" und drehte sich dann von mir ab. Dem zweiten ging es auch nicht besser.

Sie versuchten es noch bei Murtagh und deuteten uns dann an, dass wir ihnen folgen sollten.

Als wir schon ein Stück gegangen waren fragte ich sie woran sie gedacht hatte und sie antwortete grinsend: „An Naruto." Hinter uns fuchtelten einiger Männer mit ihren Waffen, da sie nicht wollten, dass wir redeten. Also folgten wir den Zwillinge, die uns durch Tronjheim führten bis zu einem Raum, in dem sie uns entwaffneten. Dann überzeugten wir die zwei Idioten (Zwillinge) die Elfe mitzunehmen und ihr zu helfen.

Gleich darauf ließen sie uns alleine. Kaum waren sie fort fragte Eragon Murtagh: „Bist du wirklich Morzans Sohn?" Und schon begann die Märchenstunde.

Seine Geschichte klang von ihm erzählt noch wesentlich besser als im Buch, Laura und ich schliefen dabei aber trotzdem irgendwann ein.

Am nächsten Tag weckte uns Oric auf und führte uns weiter. Einer der Zwillinge ging uns durch die Menge voraus und wir folgten ihm. Um genau zu sein, Eragon ritt auf Saphira direkt hinter ihm, während Murtagh, meine Freundin und ich versuchten nicht von dem Schwanz des Drachen umgeworfen zu werden (man könnte es auch Schnurspringen nennen) und auch noch mitzuhalten.

Wir waren ziemlich froh als wir endlich bei Ajihad ankamen. Er mustere uns lächelnd ehe er Morzans Sohn fragte ob sie nun seinen Geist untersuchen dürften, aber noch bevor er antwortete flüsterte ein Diener dem Führer der Varden etwas ins Ohr und er befahl Murtagh seinen Wams auszuziehen.

Ungläubigkeit durchflutete mich. Diese Szene hatte ich vollkommen verdrängt! Er tat wie ihm geheißen und drehte sich um.

Laura sah die Narbe an und meldete: „ Murtagh, bei uns könnte man das operativ ausbessern." Er warf uns einen genervten Blick zu und zog sich wieder an. Dann wurde er noch einmal gefragt, ob man seinen Geist jetzt endlich überprüfen dürfte. Als er sich aber immer noch weigerte brachten sie ihn in eine Zelle.

Dann wandte Ajihad sich Laura und mir zu und wollte wissen was die Dinge, die wir den Zwillingen gezeigt hatten, wären. Jetzt wurde es Zeit, dass einem von uns eine gute Lüge einfiel, die er uns glauben würde…

„Das waren Träume.", sagte ich schließlich und hoffte, dass ich überzeugend wirkte, da man den Varden auch nicht alles an die Nase binden musste.

Er zögerte kurz und beschloss dann aber nichts mehr darauf einzugehen. Wir hatten also noch einmal Glück gehabt. Was hätte er auch gedacht, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass wir aus einer anderen Welt stammten?

Dann begann er mit Eragon zu reden und wir gingen zum nächsten Bücherregal, da wir den Rest ja kannten. Blöder Weise konnten wir keinen Fantasyroman finden, also nahm jeder von uns ein interessant aussehendes Buch.

In meinem waren viele zu komplizierte Erklärungen über irgendeine Kriegsmaschine, also stellte ich es wieder zurück und ging zu Eragon. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das Ajihad alle außer dem Reiter, Saphira und uns hinausgeschickt hatte und dass die Geschichte schon angefangen hatte. Ab dann mischte ich mich immer wenn mir etwas nicht passte ein und auch Laura fing bald damit an.

Danach wollte der Anführer noch mit dem Drachenreiter alleine reden und entließ uns aus der Bibliothek. Als wir die Tür öffneten flogen uns beinahe die Zwillinge entgegen, die anscheinend gelauscht hatten.

„Hi, Leute! Was kann man hier machen? Irgendwelche coolen Nightclubs oder Shoppingstraßen?", fragte ich die beiden, nachdem sie wieder fast „würdevoll" vor uns standen. Sie warfen mir nur einen verwirrten Blick zu, ehe einer von ihnen beschloss uns unser vorübergehendes Heim zu zeigen. Der andere blieb stehen während der eine uns durch die Stadt bis zu den Gästequartieren führte.

Unsere Zimmer waren leer, abgesehen von einem Doppelbett, das in der Mitte stand, und an der rechten Wand einem Schrank.

Ich hätte den Räumen höchstens zwei Sterne gegeben, aber Laura schien hellauf begeistert endlich wieder ein Bett zu haben. Sie warf sich gleich mal mit voller wucht darauf und rollte sich herum bis alles vollkommen durchwühlt war.

Dann kuschelte sie sich hinein und meldete: „Schön weich." Aber es war klar, dass sie nicht lange stillhalten könnte, also kletterte sie aus dem Bett und begann im Kasten herumzukramen.

Ich zweifelte schon ernsthaft an ihrem Verstand, da sie wie ein Hund darin wühlte, doch ehe ich noch etwas sagen konnte, rief sie laut „Ha!" und hielt mir ein verdammt hässliches Kleid unter die Nase. Sie erwartete doch nicht, dass ich den Fetzen anziehe, oder? Na sicher nicht! Als ob ich ein braunes Kleid mit rosa Schleife tragen würde.

Laura sah mich erwartungsvoll an, legte es aber weg, als sie sah, dass ich knapp davor war ihr den Hals umzudrehen.

Laura:

„Mir ist kalt.", stellte ich fest nachdem ich das Kleid wieder in den Schrank gelegt hatte. Ich schloss die Tür, ging an Johanna vorbei, fasste im vorbeigehen ihren Arm und verließ den Raum.

Nach wenigen Schritten blieb ich wieder stehen, da mir auffiel, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte wohin wir musste. Ich beschloss dann auf mein (leider meist nicht vorhandenes) Glück zu vertrauen und ging, ohne meine Freundin loszulassen nach rechts und dann einfach irgendwie.

Sicher eine Stunde (oder auch nur 5 Minuten…) später bogen wir um eine Ecke, und rannten fast in Orik hinein. Freudig kreischend fielen wir ihm um den Hals. „Ich dachte, wir würden in diesen Gängen verloren gehen." Ich stand auf und sah zu dem Zwerg hinunter. „Wären es denn möglich, uns zu einem Bad zu führen?", fragte ich höflich. „Und wir bräuchten auch etwas Trockenes zum Anziehen.", fügte Johanna hinzu.

Orik wirkte ein wenig verwirrt, denn es vergingen ein paar Sekunden bevor er antwortete: „Ähm, ja. Ich zeige euch den Weg, und lasse euch neue Kleider bringen.", damit ging er los und wir folgten ihm.

Er führte uns durch einige Gänge und hielt vor zwei dunklen Türen mit blauen Verzierungen an. Sie stellten Nymphen und Drachen dar, die an einem sich durch die Berge im Hintergrund schlängelnden Fluss spielten. Um sie herum waren alle möglichen Tiere abgebildet, und obwohl man alles erkennen konnte, wirkte das Ganze eher wie ein Muster.

„Hinter diesen Türen befinden sich zwei Räume, die an die Bäder grenzen.", brummte der Zwerg. „Lasst eure Gewänder auf der Bank liegen, wenn ihr fertig seid, werden frische für euch bereitliegen.", damit drehte er sich um und stapfte davon.

Ich wartete noch bis er außer Hörweite war und sagte dann: „Irgendwie schienen wir ihn zu verschrecken.", als ich mich zu Johanna drehte, um zu sehen ob sie mir zustimmte, musste ich feststellen, dass sie schon weg war. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, sah mir noch kurz die Türen an und trat dann hindurch.

Dahinter lag ein schwach beleuchtetes Zimmer mit kaum einer kleinen Holzbank mit einem Tischchen daneben. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing das einzige Bild, das den Wasserfall, der den Eingang der Stadt schützte, darstellte.

Ich zog mir die kalten Kleider aus, legte sie ordentlich auf die Bank und ging dann ans andere Ende des Raumes. Dort ging ich durch die nächste Tür und wurde von tiefer Dunkelheit und einem warmen Hauch empfangen.

Vorsichtig tastete ich mich nach vorne bis mein Fuß das warme Wasser berührte. Ich stieg die sechs flachen Stufen hinunter und tauchte schließlich ganz unter die Oberfläche. Ich legte mich an den Rand des Beckens, schloss die Augen und genoss einfach die Ruhe.

Ich blieb so lange im Wasser bis meine Finger ganz faltig waren und ich Hunger bekam. Ich watete zum gegenüberliegenden Ende und stieg dann ein klein wenig bedauernd aus dem Bad.

Als ich das Zimmer verließ bemerkte ich sofort das neue Gewandt auf der Bank. Ich ging hin und hob es in die Höhe. Es bestand aus einem hellblauen mir unbekannten leichten Stoff und hatte ein etwas dunkleres Band in der Taille. Eigentlich ganz hübsch, aber unpraktisch!

Ich zog es trotzdem an, nahm mir aber vor bei Gelegenheit etwas besseres zu verlangen. Unter der Bank standen auch Schuhe, die passend zu dem Kleid aus hellblauem Rauleder waren. Auch die zog ich an und ging dann zum Tisch, in dessen Laden ich eine Bürste fand. Ich kämmte mir die noch sehr feuchten Haare und verließ dann den Raum.

Vor der Tür wurde ich schon von Johanna empfangen, die ein ähnliches Kleid wie ich trug, nur war ihres hellgrün. Sie saß am Boden mit dem Rücken and die Wand gelehnt und zupfte an ihrer Hüfte herum.

Als ich herauskam stand sie auf und betrachtete mich kritisch. Daraufhin begann ich Modellike den Gang auf und ab zu stolzieren. Sie verdrehte nur die Augen und fragte: „Und jetzt? Es ist noch nicht so spät, wir werden noch nicht essen können."

„Och, ich hab aber schon Hunger!", antwortete ich ein wenig beleidigt.

„Aber ich denke, da wir eh keine Ahnung haben, wo wir sind, können wir auch irgendwie gehen, oder?!"

Ich setzte mich in Bewegung und ging um die nächste Ecke. „Hmm, kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor...", meinte ich und sah zurück. „Aber hier ist irgendwie alles gleich. Mit ein paar Bildern würde das schon leichter gehen."

„Ja.", stimmte mir meine Freundin zu: „Oder ein paar Schilder."

Ich nickte lachend und ging ein paar Schritte weiter: „Vielleicht sollten wir irgendjemanden fragen, wohin wir sollen?!"

„Ja und wen?", fragte sie und als hätte man sie gehört kam in dem Moment Orik um die Ecke.

„Hey, das ist gut, dass du kommst.", rief ich ihm entgegen.

„Wann können wir denn essen?", fragte ich sofort, denn mein Magen find schon an zu knurren.

„Noch nicht.", brummte der Zwerg.

Er blieb vor uns stehen und schaute zu uns auf.

„Ihr solltet zu euren Räumen zurückkehren. Ich weiß nicht, wie die anderen dazu stehen, dass ihr plötzlich aufgetaucht seid.", meinte er, nickte und fügte mehr zu sich selbst als zu uns gewandt hinzu: „Vor allem die Zwerge..."

Johanna schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, wir würden gerne zu Murtagh."

„Ach ja.", erinnerte ich mich. „Den gibt es ja auch noch. Der muss sich ja langweilen."

Orik nickte und ging uns voraus den Gang zurück, aus dem er gekommen war. Wir folgten ihm, bis er vor einer von zwei Männern bewachten Türe stehen blieb. Sie wirkte sehr massiv und ich wunderte mich, ob Ajihad fürchtete, Murtagh könnte fliehen.

„Schließt auf!", befahl Orik. „Diese beiden wollen zu ihm."

Sie zögerten, aber schließlich holte einer einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und öffnete die Tür.

Sie schwang überraschend einfach und geräuschlos auf und erlaubt uns das Zimmer zu sehen. Mein allererster Gedanke war, dass man uns anscheinend wirklich nicht mochte, denn Murtaghs Zimmer war um vieles besser. Das war doch echt nicht fair! Er war hier der Sohn des Abtrünnigen, nicht wir.

Ich trat ein und sah mich um. Es gab zwar keine Fenster aber die 'Lampen' (Diese eigenartigen Dinger mit blauem Licht) erhellten die Umgebung ausreichend, sodass man alles erkennen könnte.

Der Raum war so groß wie unseres, sodass man ihn mit neun Schritten durchqueren konnte. Rechts stand ein Bett und links ein Kasten, genauso wie bei uns, aber im Gegensatz zu unserem Zimmer standen hier auch noch ein Tisch, auf dem ein Wasserkrug stand, mit zwei Sesseln und gleich neben dem Eingang ein Bücherregal.

Murtagh lag auf dem Bett und als die Türe sich öffnete, setzte er sich auf. Er sah kurz von mit zu Johanna und ließ sich dann wieder zurückfallen.

„Nette Begrüßung.", meinte Johanna, ging zum Tisch und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel, der dem Bett entfernter war. Ich wandte mich wieder an Orik: „ Könnte uns jemand eine Flasche Champagner bringen?"

Als er mich nur verwirrt ansah, fügte ich hinzu: „Oder etwas anderes zu Trinken und Obst. Ich habe nämlich Hunger."

Der Zwerg sah mich noch kurz misstrauisch an, bevor er nickte: „Ich werde schauen, was ich tun kann."

Danach wurde die Türe wieder geschlossen und ich drehte mich um. „Was wollt ihr?", fragte Murtagh, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und dadurch aussah, als würde er Selbstgespräche führen. Ich blickte Johann fragend an und bemerkte, dass ich selbst keine Ahnung hatte.

„Maoam!", sagte ich nur, um die Stille zu brechen und setzte mich auf den Sessel, der zwischen Murtagh und meiner Freundin stand. „Nein.", sagte ich dann mit ernster Stimme. „Johanna hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

In den Moment holte sie aus und traf mit dem Handrücken den Tonkrug, der auf dem Tisch stand. Ich stieß mich erschrocken zurück, sodass mein Sessel nach hinten kippte und ich am Boden landete. Der Krug flog knapp an mir vorbei und traf die Wand über Murtaghs Bett, wo er klirrend zerbrach. Da er die Augen geschlossen gelassen hatte, bemerkte er es zu spät, um ganz auszuweichen. Die Scherben und der Inhalt regneten auf Murtagh herab, der sofort aufspringen wollte, aber irgendwie schaffte er es nicht so wie beabsichtigt, denn plötzlich saß er ebenfalls am Boden.

Er stand auf und ich folgte seinem Beispiel.

„Ups! Entschuldigung, ich wollte ja eigentlich Laura treffen!", sagte sie und funkelte mich böse an. „Ach?", fragte ich. „Dann muss ich dir sagen, dass du noch ein wenig zielen üben solltest." „Was kann ich denn dafür, dass die doofe Vase im Weg steht."

„Krug!"

„Ach, egal!"

„Nicht egal!"

„Doch egal!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Nein!", rief Murtagh dazwischen.

Nach einer kurzen Stille deutete ich auf ihn und sagte triumphierend: „Ha, siehst du! Er ist auch meiner Meinung!" „Raus!", schrie er zum ersten Mal sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr wütend. „K...k...keep cool, Honey.", stotterte Johanna unsicher.

Zum Glück öffneten jetzt die Männer die Türe und wollten wissen, was los sei, denn ich weiß nicht, was sonst noch geschehen wäre.

„Ach, nichts.", antwortete Johanna ihnen und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Habt ihr etwas zu essen für uns?"

„Ja, es wurde gerade gebracht.", sagte einer und kam in das Zimmer, um ein Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch zu stellen und gleich wieder zu gehen.

Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu und verschloss sie wieder. Sie hatten uns irgendein eigenartiges, schlichtes, gegrilltes Etwas und einen Haufen Obst gegeben.

„Was ist das?", fragte Johanna und stubste das eigenartige, schlichte, gegrilltes Etwas an. Ich kam näher, betrachtete das eigenartige, schlichte, gegrilltes Etwas genauer und meinte:

„ Das eigenartige, schlichte, gegrillte Etwas wirkt als würde es noch leben." Murtagh murmelte böse irgendetwas Unverständliches und warf dem eigenartigen, schlichten, gegrillten Etwas einen tödlichen Blick zu.

„Also, jetzt ist das eigenartige, schlichte, gegrillte Etwas tot.", stellte sie fest und grinste. Er sah auf und ich rief:

„Schau ihm nicht in die Augen!!" Johanna blickte mich nur schief an und wandte sich wieder zu ihm um und meldete weiterhin grinsend:

"Du hast schöne Augen!", meldete sie Mary-Sue-like.

Er sah sie verblüfft an und wir drehten uns um und klopften an die Tür. Sie wurde uns geöffnet und wir verließen den Raum, nachdem ich mir zwei Äpfel genommen und Murtagh fröhlich zugewinkt hatte und ihn mit dem eigenartigen, schlichten, gegrilltem Etwas alleine ließ.


	10. Die Schlacht

Laura:

„Ich hab Hunger!", meldete ich, als wir wieder in unserem Zimmer waren. Johanna antwortete mir nicht, setzte sich aufs Bett und ließ sich zurückfallen. Ich mag es nicht ignoriert zu werden! Das war jetzt wirklich wichtig! „Ich hab Hunger!", wiederholte ich also und ging zu ihr, um sie hochzuziehen. „Komm, wir gehen in die Küche." Sie setzte sich wieder auf und versuchte mich (wieder einmal) mit ihren Blicken aufzuspießen. Ich starrte zurück, bis sie endlich aufstand und sich aufregte: „Ich wollte schlafen!" Ich sah sie kurz schief an, stieß sie wieder aufs Bett zurück und ging zur Tür. Als ich draußen war, bemerkte ich, dass Johanna es geschafft hatte, sich vom Bett loszureißen und entschieden hatte mir zu folgen. „Ich dachte, du willst schlafen?", fauchte ich mit einem für sie unangenehmen Unterton. „Irgendwie habe ich auch ein bisschen Hunger.", meinte sie zu ihrer Verteidigung, die aber gelogen war. Das Wort „irgendwie" gehört gestrichen und „ein bisschen" sollte man mit „ sehr großen" ersetzen. Sonst macht der Satz überhaupt keinen Sinn, weil sie mir sonst nicht gefolgt wäre. Na ja, was soll's. Bevor sie noch daran stirbt...

Wie durch einen Zufall trafen wir Orik heute zum dritten Mal am Tag. Johanna war der Meinung, dass sie uns, als wir hergekommen sind, irgendwo einen Sender befestigt hatten. Wir nutzten die Gelegenheit und fragten, ob wir etwas Essbares finden könnten, woraufhin er uns anschielte und sich wunderte, warum wir schon wieder essen wollten. Der Höflichkeit halber erwiderte ich: „Wir hatten eine sehr lange Reise hinter uns und haben noch Hunger." „Natürlich haben wir alles aufgegessen. Sehr köstlich. Mmmmh", fügte Johanna mit triefendem Sarkasmus hinzu. "Also, ich hätte gerne gesehen, wie sie das isst", dachte ich mir und verzog mein Gesicht zu einem ebenfalls sarkastischen Grinsen. „Und? Könntest du uns verraten, wo wir etwas zu Essen finden? Also, die Küche?" Netterweise zeigte Orik uns den Weg, wobei wir das Wort „nett" weder positiv noch negativ interpretieren.

Wie typisch. Nicht nur ein kleineres Zimmer als das eines Gefangenen, sondern auch noch ein Meile entfernt von der Küche. Wir standen vor einer großen braunen Tür, durch die der Geruch und Rauch von verbranntem Hühnchen herausquoll. „Ich glaube, dass das schlichte, eigenartige, gegrillte Etwas keine Absicht war." Johanna „traute" sich die Tür zu öffnen und gefolgt von mir durch sie durchzuschreiten. Der Raum war gefüllt von Rufen, dem Scheppern der Teller und dem Pfeifen von Kesseln, doch die Laute erstarben sofort, als die Zwerge, die in der ziemlich großen Küche beschäftigt herumliefen, uns bemerkten. Die vollkommene Stille, die sich daraufhin ausbreitete, machte mich irgendwie unsicher. Wir wollten doch nur etwas zu Essen. Kaum hatte ich mir diesen Satz fertig gedacht, fingen die kleinen Geschöpfe wieder an herumzulaufen, Tableaux von einem Ort zum anderen zu transportieren und beim Geschirrspülen alles nacheinander zerbrechen zu lassen – kurz gesagt: sie ignorierten uns sofort.

Also, das ist ja die Höhe! Zuerst machen die Knirpse mich nervös, indem sie uns anstarren und jetzt tun sie als ob wir gar nicht da wären! Ich stolzierte in den Raum hinein und (Kunstpause!) stolperte. Johanna kicherte los. Typisch. Vor Lachen sterbend hielt sie mir ihre Hand hin, aber ich ließ mir nicht helfen und stand allein auf. „Lach nicht!" „Ich, du, nicht, die Zwerge-„, schaffte meine Freundin noch herauszuwürgen, bevor sie einen Lachanfall bekam. „Hör auf!", schrie ich und bewirkte damit, dass alles wieder still wurde. Mein Befehl hallte im ganzen Raum und die Zwerge und – wie durch ein Wunder – auch Johanna hörten auf, Lärm zu veranstalten. „Du unmögliche Person!", flüsterte sie. „Du brauchst doch nicht gleich loszubrüllen." „Oh doch", antwortete ich ihr zufrieden. Ich habe nämlich erreicht erstens die Aufmerksamkeit von allen in dieser Halle auf mich zu lenken und zweitens Johannas Lachen ersticken zu lassen. Doch die Zwerge lösten sich nach weiteren drei Sekunden Stille aus ihrer Erstarrung und beschäftigten sich mit ihrer Arbeit, die sie so gut wie sie konnten, aber nicht gut genug ausübten. Lärm füllte wieder die große Küche - laute Rufe, Scheppern der Teller, Pfeifen von Kesseln.

„Bist du nun zufrieden?", fragte meine Freundin mit einer ironischen Miene. „Wie? Was meinst du?" „Du wolltest doch unbedingt Aufmerksamkeit, nicht?", bohrte sie nach. Woher weiß sie das nur? Mir ist bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen, dass sie Gedanken lesen kann. „ Ich kann keine Gedanken lesen. Ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht." Irgendwie beunruhigte mich dieser Satz und ich verkniff mir „Du klingst wie ein Stalker" zu sagen, da sie ja meint, dass sie sowie so weiß, was ich mir dachte.

„Na ja, ich muss auch zugeben, dass die Ignoriererei ein bisschen auf die Nerven geht." „ Hey! Wir sind einer Meinung! Seit...seit...seit was weiß ich wann!" „Komm, wir fragen einen unbeschäftigten Zwerg, ob wir etwas zu Essen haben könnten." „Na ja, schön und gut, aber es gibt hier keine unbeschäftigten Zwerge." „Dann eben einen weniger beschäftigten... Mal sehen..." Wir schauten in den Raum und beobachteten die Kleinen, wie sie wie verrückt herumflitzten. Vier Zwerge standen jeweils auf einer Leiter an einem Riesenkessel mit einer unbekannten Suppe und rührten jeweils rund 1,18 m bevor sie den Kochlöffel dem nächsten weiter gaben.

(Durchmesser des Kessels: 1,5 m

Formel für den Umfang eines Kreises: 2 r 

Da sie zu viert sind: Umfang durch 4

Ergebnis mit Voyage 200 gerechnet: rund 1,1780972451

Die Dicke des Kessels in die Rechnung nicht miteinbezogen)

Neben dem Kessel befand sich ein weiter Zwerg, der die Suppe kostete uns je nachdem verschiedenste Gewürze in die rosarote Flüssigkeit hinzufügte: „Der Typ dort gibt Zucker in die Suppe hinein!", bemerkte ich entsetzt. „Woher erkennst du von hier aus, dass das Zucker ist? Es kann genauso auch Salz sein." „Die Farbe, die Farbe! Siehst du den Unterschied nicht?" „ Nein." „Ach, was weißt du schon." Johanna machte ihren Mund auf, um auf meine letzte Meldung zu protestieren, doch sie wurde von Zwergen, die Geschirr spülten, abgelenkt.

Vier Winzlinge trugen Teller und Besteck von Tableaux zum Abwasch, wo zwei andere die Überreste auf den Tellern wegwarfen. Ein fünfter Zwerg schmierte mit einem Gehilfen das Geschirr mit Seife ein und gab es einem anderen, der die Seife abwaschen sollte. _Klirr. _Der Seifenschmierer ließ den Teller. _Klirr._ fallen. Anscheinend schien er sich. _Klirr. _überhaupt. _Klirr. _nicht für seine Arbeit wie die anderen zu interessieren, weshalb der Seifenabwascher Probleme hatte, seine Pflicht zu erfüllen, doch wenn er es schaffte, einen zu erwischen, rutschte das Geschirr durch den Fettlöser aus seinen Händen und. _Klirr. _fiel schließlich doch noch zu Boden. Durch diese grandiose Leistung musste noch ein weiterer Zwerg angestellt werden, dessen Aufgabe es war die Scherben aufzukehren. Er schuftete am meisten, schien aber gewohnt zu sein, so viele unbezahlte Überstunden machen zu müssen.

„Hey", unterbrach mich Johanna beim Beobachten, indem sie mich mit ihrem Ellbogen piekste. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir eine Wette machen?", fragte sie mit einem diesmal süffisanten (sonst immer sarkastischen) Lächeln. „Wette?" „Wenn du es nicht schaffst, einen Zwerg um etwas Essbares zu fragen, stehle ich." „Ähm… Wie soll das zu eines der vielen Beispielen, die das Wort ‚Wette' definieren, gehören?" „ Wenn wir nur so dastehen, kommen wir ja nie von hier weg. Wir wetten einfach, wer zuerst etwas zu Futtern besorgt und ich bin so nett, dass ich dir einen Vorsprung lasse." Arghh! „Wie lieb von dir.", antwortete ich mit einem beleidigten Unterton, der darauf hinwies, dass ihre Idee blöder als blöd war.

Doch Johanna ließ sich nicht ihren Spaß verderben und meinte: „Wenn dir das nicht reicht, setzen wir halt einen Preis." „Ach ja, was denn?" „Ehre?" „Ehre? Was ist denn Ehre? Also, in meinem Wortschatz gibt es k-" „Na gut, dann eben Geld." Darauf sah ich sie nur mit einem gelangweilten Blick an. „Ach, komm schon! Ich mag unbedingt!" „Ist mir doch egal!" „Dann wetten wir um… ähm… irgendwas! Um… Murtagh!" Langsam find sie an, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen. „Na gut. Wir wetten um Murt-. Wie bitte??" Hatte sie denn noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Murtagh? Seit wann war Murtagh ‚irgendetwas'? Für sie zu mindestens? Sie muss es wirklich, wirklich, wirklich ernst meinen… „Ok… wenn du sogar Murtagh aufs Spiel setzst." „Abgemacht! Komm, fang doch an!"

Ich verdrehte die Augen und konzentrierte mich wieder auf die chaotische Halle. Glücklicherweise bemerkte ich sofort einen Zwerg mit leeren Händen von einem Eck zum anderen laufen. Da dieser nicht wie seine Kollegen etwas mit sich herumschleppte, versuchte ich ihn aufzuhalten: „Entschuldigen Sie!". Er schien mich nicht gehört zu haben (glaubte ich zu mindestens) und eilte einfach an mir vorbei. Ich lief ihm nach, wobei mir Johanna mit verschränkten Armen zusah und wartete, bis ich aufgab.

„Hey! Sie mit dem grünen Hut!" So um die zwanzig Zwerge mit grünen Hüten sahen mich an. Ups. „Grüner Hut mit rosa Punkten!" Na endlich.

„Hey!" Wie kann ein Zwerg mit so kurzen Beinen so schnell laufen? Mit ein paar sehr großen Schritten schaffte ich es, ihn heute noch einzuholen. Ich stellte mich vor ihn und blieb stehen, dass das kleine Geschöpf sich nicht stoppen konnte und natürlich gegen mich knallte. Der Zwerg verlor dadurch das Gleichgewicht und fiel auch zu Boden. Ich drehte mich kurz um und konnte eine kichernde Johanna entdecken. Gott sei Dank bin ich nicht hingefallen, sonst wäre sie wirklich vor Lachen gestorben und DAS wäre ja das Letzte, was ich möchte...

Ich wandte mich wieder dem Zwerg zu, der seltsamerweise nicht aufstehen konnte. Ich reichte ihm meine Hand, doch er lehnte sie ab und ließ sich von zwei unterworfenen Kollegen, die herbeigeeilt waren, helfen. Ich stellte mich sofort wieder vor ihn, bevor er weglaufen konnte und sagte in einem durch: „Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass war keine Absicht. Na ja, schon, aber nicht, dass Sie hinfallen. Ich wollte nur um etwas Essen bitten. Wir sind sehr viel gereist und haben immer noch nach dem leckeren Abendessen (oder Mittagessen) Hunger. Falls Sie sich wundern, wer wir sind, müssen Sie wissen, dass wir zu Eragon und Murtagh gehören. Oh, Murtagh ist ja hier nicht willkommen. Ok, wir gehören nur zu Eragon. Sie wissen schon, der Drachenreiter! Und da ist auch noch eine Wette, die-" „Stop!", unterbrach der Zwerg meinen schönen Monolog. „Hör auf! Was willst du! Ich muss zu Ajihad. Muss fragen, was er essen will. Muss sofort. Muss – keine Zeit!" „ Ähmm, könnten Sie mir vielleicht zeigen, wo-" , versuchte ich meine Frage fertigzustellen. „Kurz, Satz!", befahl der Kleine und zappelte auf der Stelle herum. „Wo Essen?, antwortete ich sofort. „ Dort in der Ecke ist etwas übrig gebliebenes", würgte er noch heraus und flitzte durch die Küche und öffnete die große, massive Tür, bevor er fast gegen sie stieß. „ Ah danke", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Der macht ja einem Stress. Ich hoffe wirklich für ihn, dass er gut bezahlt wird.

Ich drehte mich um und kehrte zu Johanna zurück, die mich achselzuckend empfang. „Ein bisschen wirr, aber ich habe herausgefunden, wo Essen ist." „ Ich sehe es an deiner triumphierenden Miene." „ Komm, er meint, es sei etwas übrig geblieben, aber es wird nicht so schlimm sein, oder?" ,ignorierte ich Johannas Sarkasmus. „Hoffentlich."

Wir gingen durch den Raum, stolperten mehrmals über unterdurchschnittlich kleine Zwerge und auch über einige, die einen für sie zu großen Korb mit Ost trugen, von dem sich Johanna einen roten Apfel nahm. Sie drehte ihn kurz in den Händen und biss dann hinein.

Als wir die Ecke unbeschadet (!) erreichten, erkannten wir, was der Zwerg uns schon wieder andrehen wollte. Schon traurig, dass sie uns übrig Gebliebenes zu Abend servieren – das schlichte, eigenartige, gegrillte Etwas. Meine Freundin fing an zu lachen und verschluckte sich dabei, sodass sie husten musste. Ich sah sie schweigend und mit einem etwas mitleidigen Blick an, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. „Was hast du?", fragte ich genervt. Sie atmete kurz durch und meinte schließlich grinsend: „Ich glaube, ich habe die Wette gewonnen." „Was?" „Das Zeug ist eindeutig nicht essbar!", antwortete sie und sah jetzt ihrerseits mich triumphierend an. Ich blickte zu dem schlichten, eigenartigen, gegrillten Etwas. „Ist es wohl! Daher gilt es auch als Essen!", stellte ich fest. „ Wir haben nicht ausgemacht, dass es etwas Guten sein muss." „Na und? Das kann man nicht essen." „Doch, kann man!" „Nein, kann man nicht!" „Oh doch!" „Oh, nein!" „Doch!" „Nein!" „Doch!" So ging das weiter, bis wir plötzlich bemerkten, dass uns schon wieder alle Augenpaare im Raum anstarrten. „Entschul-!" Klirr. Schepper. Pfiff. Arghhh! Schon wieder! „Nein!", flüsterte Johanna. „Doch." „Na gut. Wenn du dir so sicher bist, koste!" „Was?" „ Du sollst das Zeug kosten" „Oh. Ok...", sagte ich etwas unsicher. Ich hoffe nur, dass das schlichte, eigenartige, gegrillte Etwas _wirklich _essbar ist. Ich wollte gerade meinen Arm ausstrecken und nach einem sehr kleinen Stück Fleisch (oder was auch immer) greifen, als meine so schadenfrohe Freundin schneller ein größeres nahm und mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck mich ansah. Wenn Blicke morden könnten, wäre Johanna schon längst tot. Sie hielt mir die schreckliche Kostprobe, die ich angeekelt anblickte, vor die Nase. „Meinst du das ernst?" Sie nickte eifrig und kam mit der Kostprobe immer näher. „Halt!", schrie ich und hielt mir den Mund mit beiden Händen zu. „Ich esse das Zeug sicher nicht", murmelte ich. „Na, siehst du? Es ist nicht essbar." „Sicher ist es essbar, nur will ich mich es nicht essen, weil du mir sowie so nicht glauben wirst." „Was gibt es denn hier zu glauben?" „ Ich werde wahrscheinlich so tun als ob es mir schmecken würde, auch wenn das giftig schmeckt." „Ja, und?" „Und du kannst halt behaupten, dass ich lüge, bevor du selbst gekostet hast. Aber DU könntest genauso tun als ob es dir nicht schmecken würde, auch wenn es gar nicht so schlecht schmeckt. Kommst du mit?" „Äh, ja. Ich – " „Das nennt sich Logik. Uh huh, meine Logik. „Also (eine weitere Kunstpause) wir brauchen einen Schiedsrichter, aber da hier nur Zwerge anwesend sind und sie nicht gerade unparteiisch urteilen werden, können wir nicht wissen, wer die Wahrheit spricht. Und deshalb esse ich das nicht. Nein." Nach einer stillen (_Klirr. Schepper. Pfiff_.) Pause antwortete Johanna meiner genialen Überlegung: „Meinetwegen." Sie klang nicht sehr erfreut, aber das war mir völlig egal. Doch der nächste Satz, den meine Freundin von sich gab, gefiel mir überhaupt nicht: „Also habe ich gewonnen!" „Was? Nein, eben nicht!" „Warum nicht! Da keiner von uns beiden vergiftet werden will, können wir das gleich als ‚unessbar' abhacken." „Hey! Stimmt ja gar nicht!" „Doch, klar habe ich gewonnen." „Nein." „Doch." „Nein!" „Doch!" Schon wieder dieser Streit. Ich glaube, wir kommen keine fünf Minuten ohne den „Nein-Doch"-Konflikt klar. Und so vergingen ein paar Minuten, bis es mir endgültig zu viel wurde. „Doch!" „Nein! Jetzt stiel schon etwas!" „Wie bitte?" „Ich habe Hunger. Wir annullieren die Wette und du stielst mir was zu Essen." „Was soll denn das wieder heißen? Ich gewinne, gewinne aber doch nicht, weil du nicht verlieren willst?" Genau", antwortete ich nickend. „Und ich soll dir etwas stehlen?" Nach einer kurzen Überlegung erwiderte ich: „ Nein, nicht ganz. Du sollst nicht, sondern du MUSST."

Ich glaube jetzt habe ich sie endgültig K.O. geschlagen. Johanna klappte ihren Mund auf und starrte mich mit weit geöffneten Augen an. „Hallo? Noch jemand da drin?", versuchte ich sie aufzuwecken und fuchtelte mit beiden Händen herum. „Was, wie, wo, wann?", kam Johanna wieder zu sich. „Hast du mich verstanden?" „Äh, ja." „Bist du auch EINverstanden?" „Äh, nein." „Warum nicht!" „Weil das Blödsinn ist, was du da von dir gibst." „Überhaupt nicht. Das ist fair und basta." „Ich habe gewonnen und basta." Ich seufzte. Johanna atmete tief durch. „Weißt du was?" „Was." „Wir annullieren die Wette." „Sag ich doch!" „Aber, ich stehle DIR nichts." Also das gefiel mir wieder einmal nicht. Hmm. Soll ich nachgeben? Nein! Aber sonst will sie sicher die Wette gewinnen und Murtagh an sich reißen. Obwohl... Murtagh kann sie gerne haben. Ach, was soll's. „Ich habe aberHunger", murmelte ich und versuchte die Unschuldige zu spielen. „Dann stehle auch etwas. Oh, nein warte kurz. Tu' s lieber doch nicht. Du vermasselst alles und ich will nicht mit dir als Dieb dastehen, du etwa?" „Ich kann stehlen!" „Kannst du nicht. Das letzte Mal – " „Hatte ich Pech! Eragon und Murtagh haben mich abgelenkt." „Sicher doch. Das nennt sich wohl Anfängerpech, hmm? „Ich kann stehlen." „Ja, ja. Du wiederhol – " Upps. Johanna stoppte auf einmal und ich bemerkte, dass wir gerade eben einen sehr, sehr, sehr großen Fehler begangen hatten. Es herrschte schon wieder eine Stille im Raum und diesmal ohne Klrr. Schepper. Pfiff. Die Zwerge wurden wieder auf uns aufmerksam. Genau dann, wenn wir nicht gehört werden wollen. Ich dachte mir, dass sie gleich wieder mit ihrer Arbeit loslegen werden, doch erstaunlicher- und Unangenehmerweise rührte sich keiner kein Millimeter vom Fleck und wir bemerkten, dass sich alle Augenpaare mit Entsetzten auf uns gerichtet waren. „Stehlen?", quiekste einer von der Menge. „Stehlen?", sagten ihm die anderen nach. Oh, oh. „Ich glaube, sie haben uns gehört.", flüsterte Johanna und ging ein paar kleine Schritte vor in Richtung Tür.

„Ähm, Laura? Vielleicht sollten wir verschwinden. Und zwar sofort." „Ich habe aber immer noch Hunger." „Wie kannst du jetzt noch an Essen denken? Siehst du ihre Gesichtsausdrücke nicht?" Es war mir schon aufgefallen, dass sie nicht sehr glücklich aussahen. Aber was soll ich denn machen? Ich habe wie schon gesagt Hunger und will nicht aus der Küche, bevor ich etwas Essbares im Magen habe. Die Zwerge starrten uns an. Alle Zwerge. Alle. Uns. Nur uns.

Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sie uns ignorierten. Aber ich glaube, dass die Kleinen uns nicht so leicht vergessen wollen. „Johanna? Was machen wir?", fragte ich ein wenig sehr unsicher. „Was weiß ich?" Sie brauchte gar nicht weiter zu reden, denn die Zwerge erleichterten es ihr und fingen an, einer nach dem anderen uns mit derselben, simplen, aber einschüchternden Frage Angst zu bereiten. „Stehlen?" Oh, oh. Johanna machte ihren Mund auf, wollte etwas sagen, schaffte es keinen Laut hervorzubringen und klappte ihn wieder zu. Komm schon! Sag doch etwas! Ich stupste sie mit dem Ellbogen, als Zeichen dafür etwas von sich zu geben, doch sie reagierte nicht und schaute weiterhin in Richtung Zwerge, aber ich konnte dann bemerken, dass ihre Augen langsam zur Tür schweiften. Aber wir waren hier umzingelt. Warum musste sich das eigenartige, schlichte, gegrillte Etwas unbedingt hier in dieser unangenehmen Ecke befinden? Wir kommen hier nicht mehr lebendig raus. Wir müssen handeln. Mit Gewalt, wenn sie es nicht anders wollen. Doch vielleicht sollten wir es zuerst ohne Brutalität versuchen. Wir gehen einfach. Punkt um. „Ach, bin ich satt", log ich und ignorierte währenddessen die bösen Blicke, die uns anfunkelten. „Wir gehen, Johanna." Wir schafften es irgendwie den Weg freizumachen und waren schon ein paar Meter von der Ecke entfernt, als einer von ihnen mich zum Stehen brachte: „Bleib stehen! Ihr entkommt uns nicht! Zuerst platzt ihr hier herein, hindert uns an der Arbeit und jetzt wollt ihr stehlen?" „Wie bitte? Wir wollten doch nur –" „Was wollt ihr eigentlich!" „Wir wollten nur etwas zu Essen." „Warum kommt ihr dann hierher? Euch ist sicher das Abendessen serviert worden. Wir lassen niemanden verhungern." Ist Ihnen sehr gut gelungen – und zwar das Gegenteil. Kein Wunder, dass es so wenige Varden gibt. „Wir hatten eine lange Reise und haben uns gefragt, ob mir noch etwas haben könnten." , sagte Johanna diesmal. „Nein." „Wie bitte?" Hat er uns durchschaut? „Nein, ihr bekommt nicht mehr als die anderen." „Oh, na dann. Gehen wir mal." Wir wandten und langsam vom „Chefzwerg" ab und setzten jeweils ein Bein zum Losschreiten an, doch diesmal ließen die anderen Zwerge uns nicht weiter gehen. Wieder einmal sprach der eine, aber jetzt ein bisschen langsamer und deutlicher: „Und was war das mit ‚stehlen'?" „Ach, nichts." Pause. Johanna ließ diese Worte noch ein bisschen einwirken, bis sie fortsetzte: „Wirklich nichts." Daraufhin schauten uns alle schief an, was bedeutete, dass diese Antwort ihnen nicht genügte. „Ach, nehmen Sie das Leben nicht zu ernst, Sie kommen sowieso nicht lebend heraus." Diesmal ließ sich keine Reaktion der Zwerge manifestieren, da sie wahrscheinlich noch ein bisschen nachdenken mussten, bevor sie den Satz verstehen. Wir nutzen die Gelegenheit, beeilten uns und schafften es wirklich aus der Küche zu fliehen. Tür auf, Knall, Tür zu. Als wir ca. hundert Meter vom massiven Tor entfernt waren, schaute ich noch über die Schulter, um festzustellen, ob jemand uns gefolgt war. Doch ich sah niemanden und wurde langsamer, bis wir stehen blieben und uns an die Wand lehnten. Ich traute mich zuerst etwas zu sagen und meinte verblüfft:„Ich fasse es nicht." „ Ich auch nicht." „Wir leben tatsächlich noch." „Warum haben sie uns jetzt so einfach entkommen lassen? Ich habe es viel schlimmer erwartet." „Vielleicht verstehen sie uns. Zwerge stehlen doch sehr oft, oder?"

Alles war nun vorbei. Der Tag, die Szene in der Küche, die Lebensgefahr. Wir schafften es noch uns bis zu unserem bescheiden kleinen Zimmer zu schleppen und ins Bett zu legen.

Der Tag war anstrengend.

Und wir schliefen sofort ein.

Ein letzter Gedanke blieb mir noch: Ich hatte immer noch Hunger.

Johanna:

Wir war nun schon einige Tage bei den Varden, aber anscheinend mochte man uns immer noch nicht. Man ignorierte uns und setze uns immer wieder schlichte, eigenartige, gegrillte Etwase vor und ließ uns Stunden (na ja, vielleicht auch nur minutenlang) durch Tronjheim irren. Übrigens war es komplett egal wen wir nach dem Weg zu Eragon fragten, es schien einfach so als wollten sie auf keinen Fall, dass wir ihn trafen. Also besuchten wir halt immer wieder Murtagh da er der einzige (abgesehen von Ajihad, den wir aber auch nie finden konnte) war, der nett mit uns umging. Erstaunlicher Weise wusste er anscheinend mehr über die Pläne der Varden als wir. Na ja, er hätte mehr gewusst wenn wir das Buch nicht gelesen hätte. 

Jetzt im Moment saßen wir wiedereinmal bei ihm in seiner Zelle und langweilten uns, da dieser Idiot, wie immer, nicht sehr gesprächig war und noch nicht mal auf unsere Meldungen reagierte. Wahrscheinlich könnten wir genauso gut mit einem Zwerg reden, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass der versuchen würde uns nieder zurennen um an uns vorbei zu kommen. Murtagh wollte wenigstens nicht an uns vorbei, aber wo hätte er auch hin sollen? Etwa gegen die Wand rennen? Eher nicht.

Zurück zum Thema. Wir saßen in seiner luxus Zelle und langweilten uns, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Nusuada denn Raum betrat. Sie musterte uns kurz und teilte dann etwas wütend mit: „Mein Vater gab denn Befehl, dass Frauen und Kinder die Stadt verlassen müssen und in den umliegenden Tälern Schutz suchen sollen." Laura und ich meldeten gleichzeitig, so niveauvoll, wie wir gerade konnten: „Hä?", aber dann ging mir ein Licht auf. Die Urguls! Ja, klar! Sie greifen die Stadt an. „Vergiss es, wir bleiben. Mit diesen Monstern werden wir schon fertig." Ajihads Tochter sah uns zuerst etwas verwirrt an, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf. „Nein, ihr geht mit den Frauen und Kinder." Sind wir so schwer zu verstehen? „Du bleibst doch auch. Also wieso sollten wir gehen?", entgegnete Laura trotzig. Mit dem Tonfall klingt sie wirklich wie ein Kind. Nusuada schwieg einige Zeit und meinte aber dann: „Ihr zwei solltet dann hier bei Murtagh bleiben und warten bis ich euch kurz vor dem Angriff rauslassen. Dann werden sie euch nicht mehr wegschicken, aber seit leise wenn sie ihm Essen bringen und stellt euch so hin, dass man euch nicht sieht." Und schon war sie wieder durch die Tür verschwunden. Das ging leicht als ich gedacht hätte. Wir mussten also nur hier warten bis sie uns rausließ? Mir ist diese Frau irgendwie verdammt sympathisch.

Wir machten es uns wieder gemütlich und: „Das war dumm. Ihr könnt für eine Schlacht noch nicht gut genug kämpfen." Was? Wie? Wo? Wer hat das gesagt? Das klang nicht nach Laura, aber... „Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht? Jetzt muss ich euch auch noch beschützen!". Die Stimme wirkte verärgert. Apropos Stimme, hab ich Halluzinationen oder hat das Murtagh gesagt? Ich tippe mal auf die Halluzinationen, denn Murtagh schwieg schon mindestens seit vier Stunden durch. „Könntet ihr mich wenigstens ansehen, wenn ich mit euch rede?" Es war also doch Murtagh. Sowohl Laura als auch ich blickten ihn perplex an, ergo wir hatten beide nicht mehr damit gerechnet seine Stimme je wieder zu hören. Fataler Fehler denn jetzt war er ernsthaft böse, also fing er an uns eisern anzuschweigen und uns tödliche Blick zuzuwerfen wenn nur eine von uns versuchte etwas zu sagen. So verbrachten wir eine endlose, unglaublich spannende Zeit bis wir von außerhalb der Zelle Geräusche vernahmen. Die Essensboten. Verdammt, die hatte ich vergessen und wo versteck ich mich jetzt? Ich blickt panisch im Zimmer umher, konnte aber kein gutes Versteck entdecken. Dann sah ich zur Tür und erkannte, dass sich die Türschnalle bewegt. Scheiße, jemand will sie öffne. Mir blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit also ließ mich dann auf den Boden fallen und rollte mich unter das Bett. Die Idee war nicht sonderlich originell, aber es war die schnellste Lösung und genau das dachte Laura anscheinend auch. Immerhin quetschte sie sich gleich nach mir ebenfalls unter dieses verdammte Bett. Hier ist nicht genug Platz für uns beide! Na gut, vielleicht doch aber es ist unglaublich eng zu zweit unter diesem netten Einrichtungsgegenstand.

Wir konnten hören wie sich die Tür öffnete und jemand den Raum betrat. Ich hielt automatisch die Luft an und Laura schien es ebenso zu gehen. Dieser jemand ging langsam an dem Bett vorbei und bewegte sich zu dem einzigen Tisch in dem Raum. Gemächlich stellte er ein Tablett darauf und drehte sich langsam wieder zur Tür um. Normaler Weise hatten es doch hier immer so eilig, aber wenn wir unter einem Bett liegen und die Luft anhalten bewegen sie sich einfach nicht weiter. Meine Augen streiften über den Boden und suchten irgendetwas was mich von meiner Luftknappheit ablenkte. Hatte sich da gerade etwas bewegt? Ich blickte noch mal ein Stückchen zurück und hätte beinahe aufgeschrienen. Da...da...da war eine Spinne! Ich hasse diese Viecher!!! Ich würde lieber Durza umarmen als mit einer Spinne unter einem Bett zu sein. Ich fing an zu beten, dass der Typ die Zelle endlich verlässt. Und es schien wirklich als wurde er der die Tür bald erreicht haben und als er nach der Schnalle griff und das Tor langsam hinter sich schloss, war dieses achtbeinige Monster auch schon bei meine Hand angekommen und kletterte machte Anstallten hinauf zuklettern. Panik Attacke! Ich rollte mich in einer enormen Geschwindigkeit von diesem Viech weg und suchte irgendjemanden der mich schützen könnte. Aber der einzige Mensch, den ich gerade entdeckte war Murtagh, also stürzte ich auf ihn zu und klammerte mich an ihm fest. Zuerst versuchte er mich abzuschütteln, gab es aber dann auf, weil ich mich nur noch fester an seinen Arm krallte. Laura fing an zu lachen als sie auch endlich in Sicherheit vor der vermeintlichen Gefahr unter dem Bett war. Anscheinend hatte sie gar nicht gemerkt das wir dort unten in Lebensgefahr geschwebt hatte. Also murmelte ich etwas von wegen Spinne und sie begriff sofort. Denn es gab drei Dinge auf die man sich verlassen konnte: Darauf dass die Welt unter geht wenn Laura und ich mehr als drei mal im Monat einer Meinung waren, dass ich komplett chaotisch war und dass wir beide Angst vor Spinnen hatten. Sie hörte sofort auf zu lachen. Sie verstand mein Problem und wirkte ebenfalls schockiert als sie erkannte, dass wir uns gerade noch bei diesem Monster unter dem Bett befanden hatten und klammerte sich an Murtaghs andern Arm.

Gerade in dem Moment musste Nusuada den Raum betreten und um uns freizulassen. Sie konnte sich anscheinend keinen Reim darauf machen warum wir uns beide an den schwarzhaarigen Jungen klammerten. Aber sie beschloss es zu ignorieren und meinte: „Kommt mit." Hoffentlich dachte sie jetzt nichts falsches...

Sie führte uns zu einer kleiner Kammer in der ein Haufen Waffen rumlagen und ließ uns wählen. Ich entschied mich für die klassischen Dinge. Ein Schwert einen Dolch und noch eine Armbrust, wobei ich das letztere nur nahm weil ich es cool fand. Lauras Wahl viel ähnlich aus und auf Murtaghs achtete ich nicht. Sie wartete bereits vor der Tür auf uns und ging dann durch endlos lange Gänge voraus bis wir endlich den Ort erreichten an dem der Kampf stattfinden sollte. Oder zumindest an den Ort an dem wir kämpfen sollten und welch Wunder, endlich sahen wir Eragon wieder. Dieser wirkte sichtlich verwirrt als er uns sah. Zu erst wollte er wissen warum Murtagh wieder frei war und zweitens warum wir noch hier waren und nicht bei den Frauen und Kindern. „Glaubst du wirklich wir würden euch allein lassen?", fragte Laura böse und ich wollte eigentlich auch etwas erwidern aber da eilte auch schon Ajihad zu uns um Eragon viel Glück zu wünschen. Uns sah er nur schweigend an und wirkte offensichtlich nicht zufrieden mit Laura und meiner Anwesenheit, sagte aber nichts. Als er gegangen war gesellte sich auch Arya zu uns und wir warteten gemeinsam auf die Schlacht. Wir wollten alle nicht schlafen aber sprechen kam uns auch unpassend vor also schwiegen wir und warteten, aber irgendwann vermeldetet Orik: „Es ist spät. Wir sollten schlafen". Murtagh grummelte irgendetwas, ich hörte ihm aber nicht zu ich hatte nämlich beschlossen jetzt sofort, auf der Stelle einzuschlafen und dieses Vorhabe gelang mir auch erstaunlich gut.

Irgendwann weckte uns die Elfe mit den Worten: „Es ist so weit." Zuerst wollte ich eigentlich: „Nur noch fünf Minuten.", vermelden lassen, aber dann viel mir wieder ein wo wir uns befanden. Ich konnte ja schlecht die Schlacht auf dem Schlachtfeld verschlafen. Also rappelte ich mich auf sammelte meine Waffen zusammen. Laura tat das Selbe und stellte sich dann neben mich. Jetzt konnten wir nur noch warten bis der Kampf begann.

Um uns herum wurde alles still, bis ein plötzliches Urgal-Gebrüll die Stille durchbrach. Die Varden kippten Pech in den Schacht aus dem die Feinde kommen sollten und zündeten es dann an um die Vorläufer der Arme aufzuhalten. Aber das stoppte sie nicht lange und so bildeten sie einen dichten Wall und gingen auf Angriffsposition. Da hörten wir einen lauten Befehl: „Armbrüste und Bögen. Pfeile los." Laura ließ ein leises „Oh.", vermelden und begann genau wie ich an der Armbrust herum zu hantieren. Wie hatten die das noch mal in den Filmen gemacht? Dieses Seil nach hinten gezogen, an einen Bolzen gehängt, einen Pfeil eingespannt und ähm... geschossen. Also los! Ich richtete meine fertig präparierte Waffe auf die Urgals und drückte den Bolzen, der Seil hielt nach unten der Pfeil flog und traf sogar einen Urgal. Tötete ihn zwar nicht, durchbohrte aber seine Schulter und brachte ihn sogar seine Keule fallen zu lassen. Yeah! Ich bin so Gut! Oder ich schaue einfach nur zu viele Filme, aber das war jetzt auch egal. Ich lud nach und wollte noch einmal schießen als ich sah dass Laura immer noch mit dem Ding rumhantierte, also zischte ich ihr ein „Gib auf." zu ehe ich mich wieder dem Feind zuwendete. Meine nächste Überlegung war ob ich noch einmal sollte beschloss aber, dass sie schon zu nahe waren und legte die Armbrust weg und zog mein Schwert. Da zuckt Laura aus und warf das Armschießgerät auf den Boden. Ihre Tat hatte zur Folge, dass sich der eingespannte Pfeil löste und zwischen den Beinen unserer Verbündeten durchflog und einen Urgal ins Knie traf. Mehr Glück als verstand, die Kleine. Murtagh schüttelte nur den Kopf und befahl uns: „ Bleibt in meiner Nahe." Was denkt der sich eigentlich. Als ob das in diesem Gedrängel so leicht wäre. Kaum hat ich mir das gedacht war er auch schon verschwunden. Ich beschloss einfach in die vermeintliche Richtung seines Verschwindens zugehen, in der Hoffnung ihn wieder zufinden.

Wo war dieser Idiot nur hin? Das gibt's doch nicht. Niemand verschwindet einfach so. Außer vielleicht Harry Potter, aber der war etwas anderes. Ich drängte mich an einigen Soldaten vorbei und rannte in irgendetwas hinnen. Eigentlich wollte ich mich entschuldigen und hob den Kopf um demjenigen anzusehen. „Shit.", war je klar. Es musste auch ausgerechnet ein Urgal sein, der sehr zu meinem Leidwesen auch noch mit einer Keule rumfuchtelte. Was jetzt?


	11. Die Schlacht 2 Teil und kurz danach

Laura: 

Ich war stolz auf mich! Die Sache war für meine Verhältnisse ziemlich erfolgreich verlaufen. Nachdem ich herausgefunden hatte, wie die Armbrust funktionierte – ich hatte sie wieder aufgehoben, man kann ja nie wissen – hatte ich es geschafft sage und schreibe 12 Urgals zu verletzen, einen zu töten und einige zum Stolpern zu bringen. Als ich alle Pfeile verschossen hatte, zog ich etwas unelegant mein Schwert. Ich entschied da stehen zu bleiben, wo ich war und zu warten, dass die Feinde zu mir kamen.

Ich beobachtete Eragon, wie er auf Saphira über der Schlacht weite Kreise drehte und von dort aus sein Bestes tat, so viele Urgals wie möglich umzubringen. Dann sah ich Arya, die – ganz im Gegenteil zu mir – ihr Schwert, das um einiges leichter zu sein schien, als meines, elegant durch die Luft schwang und einen Gegner nach dem anderen erledigte.

Ich wurde abgelenkt, als ich aus dem Augenwinkel etwas ungeheuer Großes auf mich zukommen, sah. Als ich dachte, ich würde auf die Feinde warten, meinte ich nicht, dass ich mich langweilte und auf eine Ablenkung hoffte. Ich fuhr herum und hob das Schwert, so gut es halt ging, hoch. Ich versuchte es so, wie ich es bis jetzt bei den anderen gesehen hatte. Ich machte einen Ausfallschritt und stieß meine Waffe dem Angreifer entgegen. Dann kniff ich meine Augen zusammen und wartete auf… irgendetwas.

Doch nichts geschah.

Als ich sie langsam wieder öffnete, musste ich feststellen, dass mir Orik den Feind weggenommen hatte. „Ich hatte ihn zuerst gesehen!", schrie ich beleidigt (keine Ahnung warum, immerhin hatte er mich höchstwahrscheinlich gerettet) über den Lärm der Schlacht hinweg. Der Zwerg nahm sich keine Zeit für eine Antwort und stampfte davon.

Nach einer Stunde, in der es immer irgendwer geschafft hatte mir meine Gegner zu klauen, entschied ich zurück in die Stadt zu gehen. Nicht, dass mir langweilig wurde, aber ich wollte dabei sein, wenn Eragon Durza umbrachte.

Ich beeilte mich, da ich befürchtete, wie so oft, das Beste verpasst zu haben. Ich verließ mich auf mein Glück und rannte planlos durch die Gänge. Man sollte meinen, man gewöhnt sich an dieses Labyrinth, doch dafür waren sicherlich Jahre nötig und so lange hatte ich nicht vor zu bleiben. Irgendwann blieb ich stehen, weil ich nicht mehr richtig atmen konnte und das Seitenstechen mich noch umbrachte. Schwer atmend lehnte ich mich an die nächste Wand.

Kondition 0. Das hat man nun davon, wenn man so wenig Sport treibt. Wenn ich diese Sache überlebte, würde ich mich als Wegweiser einsetzen. Ich müsste mir noch Namen ausdenken, aber ich hatte ja Zeit. Ich hatte mich ja verlaufen. Ich setzte mich und lehnte mich zurück. Es würde schon jemand kommen.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr und schloss dann die Augen. Kurz darauf sah ich wieder auf die Uhr. Nein, so viel Geduld hatte ich jetzt wirklich nicht. Also stand ich wieder auf, streckte mich und ging weiter. Plötzlich hörte ich etwas, das mich stoppen ließ. Ich seufzte, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief los. Es war zwar untypisch für mich den Feinden entgegenzukommen, aber ich wollte ja genau dahin, wo die Urgals waren. Da die Geräusche lauter wurden, war ich sicher richtig und bald erreichte ich das Zentrum der Stadt. Ich blieb am Halleneingang stehen und spähte hinein. Ich hatte es geschafft rechtzeitig zu kommen. Eragon stand Durza gegenüber und sie blickten einander hasserfüllt an. Ich hörte zwar nicht genau, was sie sagten, aber ich kannte das Gespräch ja bereits.

Die Urgals standen wenige Schritte entfernt und fast alle mit dem Rücken zu mir. Durza sah ebenfalls in die andere Richtung. Alles war perfekt. Ich zog, so leise ich konnte, das Schwert und verließ meine Deckung, achtete aber darauf im Toten Winkel aller Gegner zu bleiben. Vielleicht konnte ich verhindern, dass der Steinsaphir zerstört wurde. Er was wirklich zu schön.

Eragon griff Durza plötzlich an und ich blieb knapp hinter den Ungeheuern erschrocken stehen, da ich fürchtete der Schatten könnte zufällig in meine Richtung sehen. Doch er war zu sehr auf den Kampf konzentriert, um irgendetwas mitzubekommen. Mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln im Gesicht zielte er auf Eragons Hand, glitt aber ab. Der Drachenreiter nutzte die Gelegenheit und verletzte seinen Gegner am Arm. Anscheinend schaffte er es auch in dem Moment in seinen Geist einzudringen, denn der Schatten sah ihn noch hasserfüllter an als zuvor. Wutentbrannt hab er sein Schwert. Eragon hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren und sein Schild zu heben, als die Klinge ihn schon am Rücken getroffen hatte. Die Zeit schien langsamer zu laufen. Wie in Filmen, wenn die Hauptperson eigentlich sterben sollte, dann aber doch meistens überlebt. Eragon sah zuerst überrascht, doch dann verzog sich sein Gesicht schmerzvoll und er schrie auf. Dann fiel er zu Boden und blieb liegen. Ich hatte im gleichen Moment wie Eragon vor Schreck aufgeschrieen, doch bevor die Urgals, die genau vor mir standen, registrieren konnten, dass ich da war, war ich schon losgelaufen. Als ich bei Durza war, rammte ich ihm mein Schwert in den Rücken. Ich hatte dorthin gezielt, wo ich das Herz erwartete. Der Schatten fuhr herum, sodass ich den Griff loslassen musste und starrte mich fassungslos an. Hektisch versuchte er die Waffe zu entfernen, doch es war schon zu spät. Er begann sich aufzulösen. Seine Haut wurde durchsichtig und man sah die dunklen Schatten dahinter. Sie durchdrangen die schon zerfallene Hülle und verschwand heulend im Nichts. Es war echt unheimlich… Plötzlich zersprang der Steinsaphir über uns in Milliarden kleiner Teile und die Urgals ergriffen die Flucht als Saphira und Arya im Sturzflug daherkamen.

Ein Splitter, der so groß war wie meine Hand, traf mich an der linken Schulter und ich wurde von der Wucht zu Boden gerissen. Ich landete neben Eragon und blieb noch eine Zeit, die Arme schützend über den Kopf gehoben, liegen, bevor ich mich aufrappelte.

Ein Stechen durchfuhr meine Schulter und ich sog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein und presste mit der rechten Hand meinen Arm an den Körper. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können. Als ich zu der Wunde schaute, erschrak ich, da sie schlimmer aussah, als ich erwartet hatte. Der Stoff um dem ziemlich tiefen Schnitt hatte sich schon rot gefärbt und das Blut rann mir den Arm herunter. Ich versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren und wandte mich dann zu Eragon um. Obwohl ich wusste, dass ich nichts machen konnte, kniete ich neben ihm nieder. Ich vermied es zuerst, seinen Rücken direkt anzusehen, aber nachdem ich die Splitter, an denen er sich noch verletzen konnte, entfernt hatte, dachte ich mir, ich sollte doch irgendetwas tun.

Ich versuchte vorsichtig die Rüstung, die von Durzas Schwert gespalten worden war ganz zu öffnen, aber es gelang mir nicht. Ich war überfordert, denn immerhin hatte ich noch nie mit so etwas zu tun gehabt. Ich gab es auf und stand wieder auf. „Angela!", schrie ich so laut ich konnte. Ich wartete und nach ein paar Sekunden tauchte sie gefolgt von Saphira aus einem Gang auf und eilten auf uns zu. Ich hatte heute echt Glück!!

Die Kräuterhexe scheuchte mich auf die Seite und kniete sich selbst neben Eragon nieder, um die Wunde zu untersuchen. Sie begann irgendetwas zu murmeln und hob ihre Hände über seinen Rücken und ihre Handflächen leuchteten grün, während sie mit Magie versuchte, den Drachenreiter zu heilen.

Ich kam mir fehl am Platz vor und entfernte mich daher ein paar Schritte, um mich an eine Wand setzen zu können. Ich war todmüde und vergaß dadurch sogar für einige Zeit den Schmerz in meiner linken Schulter. Obwohl ich wusste, dass Eragon überlebte, machte ich mir doch Sorgen und wollte wach bleiben, um sicher zu gehen, dass er es schaffte. Könnte es nicht sein, dass durch Johannas und mein Auftauchen mehr verändert wurde, als dass sie hier zwei Nervensägen mehr als Hals hatten? Konnte es sein, dass unsere bloße Anwesenheit etwas änderte? Dass Dinge einfach anders geschahen, als sie es ursprünglich sollten, obwohl wir vielleicht gar nichts dafür konnten. Oder war es doch unsere eigene Schuld, weil wir durch unser Wissen, was geschehen würde, die Situation anders angegangen sind als vorgesehen. War es denn richtig, dass wir da waren? Aber warum waren wir überhaupt da?

Die Frage hatte ich mir schon oft gestellt. Und auch, da die anderen wussten, dass wir weg waren und uns vermissten. Bis jetzt war es nicht schlimm gewesen, aber in diesem Moment hatte ich schreckliches Heimweh. Mir fehlten alle so sehr. Im Grunde genommen sogar die Schule. Ich zog die Knie an den Körper und legte meinen Kopf darauf. Es war für mich bis jetzt wie ein Traum gewesen, in Alagaësia zu sein, aber jetzt gerade wollte ich nach Hause.

Ich schloss meine Augen und schlief ein…

……………………

……….

……………

…...

Ein wenig später – ich wusste, dass nicht viel Zeit vergangen war, da Eragon und Angela noch immer an derselben Stelle waren wie vorher – wachte ich auf und eigenartiger Weise fühlte ich mich um einiges besser. Ich blieb noch kurz sitzen, doch bald wurde mir langweilig.

Ich stand auf und wäre um ein Haar wieder am Boden gelandet, da meine Beine eingeschlafen waren. Ich fing an, in der Gegend herumzuspringen und ganz leise meinen sich zurzeit ziemlich unangenehmen anfühlenden Gliedmaßen gut zu zureden endlich aufzuwachen. Zum „Glück hört das keiner", dachte ich mir und konnte mir schon vorstellen, wie die mich sonst angeblickt hatten.

Als ich endlich wieder normal gehen konnte, näherte ich mich der Kräuterhexe: „Angela?", fragte ich vorsichtig, weil ich sie nicht stören wollte. Sie nickte aber ohne von ihrem Patienten aufzusehen und ich fuhr fort: „Kann ich irgendetwas tun?"

Ich wollte nicht untätig irgendwo herumsitzen.

„Such Arya und schick sie mir bitte her", antwortete sie.

„Und komme dann selbst auch wieder. Ich will nach deiner Schulter schauen."

Angela hatte sich bis jetzt nicht umgedreht.

„Wie…?", ich brach ab. Jetzt da sie es erwähnte, bemerkte ich, dass sie mir nicht mehr wehtat. Ich spürte lediglich ein dumpfes Pochen.

„Tatsächlich", kleidete ich meine Gedanken auch gleich in Worte. „spüre ich kaum etwas mehr."

Endlich sah sie mich an.

„Das kann sowohl etwas Gutes als auch etwas Schlechtes bedeuten." Jetzt war ich beunruhigt.

Ich näherte mich noch ein wenig und fragte: „Und was ist es in diesem Fall?"

Sie bedachte meine Schulter mit einem prüfenden Blick.

„Das ist keine kleine Wunde, aber sie wird schnell heilen, wenn der Heilungsprozess jetzt schon anfängt. Ich werde sie später untersuchen.", damit wandte sie sich wieder von mir ab und ihrer Arbeit zu.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, was ich sofort bereute, und ging dann weg. Da ich mir denken konnte, wo Arya ein würde, überlegte ich nicht viel und verschwand Richtung des Tunnels in dem Murtagh laut Buch die Verfolgung der Urgals aufnehmen würde. Ich konnte sie leicht finden, da irgendwie jeder den ich fragte, wusste wohin ich wollte.

Als ich nach einigen Sackgassen wegen falscher Auskünfte (ich glaube die meisten waren von Zwergen) endlich dort ankam wo ich hinwollte, war schon eine halbe Stunde vergangen.

Vor dem Eingang lagen einige Verletzte, die von den Unverletzten behandelt wurden. Obwohl ich mich umsah, konnte ich Arya nicht finden, daher fragte ich beim nächst Besten nach, wo sie war.

Ich erfuhr, dass Murtagh schon einige Stunden früher gemeinsam mit den Zwillingen und Ajihad, aufgebrochen war und Arya ihnen gefolgt war, als sie nach längerer Zeit noch nicht zurückgekehrt waren.

Das verstand ich nicht. „Warum sollte Murtagh früher gehen?", fragte ich mehr an mich selbst gewandt, doch ich bekam eine verwunderte Antwort: „Warum früher?"

„Ach, nichts. Trotzdem würde ich gerne wissen, warum sie gegangen sind." Er sah mich unsicher und ein wenig entschuldigend an. Es gab ein Problem, das wusste ich.

„Er sagte etwas von wegen, er müsste nach jemandem suchen, dass sie schon noch leben würde."

Fragend legte ich den Kopf schief: „Wer ‚sie'?"

Er richtete sich auf und legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, ich würde die Nachricht nicht verkraften. Er kannte mich doch überhaupt nicht.

„Deine Freundin ist mitten in der Schlacht verschwunden."

Die Befürchtungen des Mannes waren unnötig gewesen. Irgendwie hatte ich erwartet, dass Johann irgendetwas anstellen würde.

„Wie, verschwunden?", fragte ich nach.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nur gehört, dass der Bastard sie sucht."

Im ersten Moment verstand ich nicht, wen er meinte, und ich dachte zuerst an die Zwillinge, aber erstens waren die zu zweit und zweitens konnte der Mann ja noch nicht wissen, dass sie die Varden verraten würden. Daher meinte er wahrscheinlich Murtagh.

Ich nickte ihm abwesend zu, murmelte ein „Danke", ging weiter weg und legte mich in der Nähe des Höhleneinganges zum Schlafen nieder.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte Arya mich lächelnd auf und fragte: „Möchtest du etwas frühstücken?"

Ich sah sie einige Sekunden verschlafen an, bis ihre Frage endlich bis in mein Gehirn vorgedrungen war. Ich nickte begeistert und sprang auf. Die Elfe sah mich kurz überrascht an und ging dann los.

Ich folgte ihr und diesmal dauerte es nur fünf Minuten, bis wir in der Küche waren. Wie erwartet bekam ich endlich etwas Besseres zu essen. Ich setzte mich und fing an es in mich hinein zu schaufeln.

Arya schien mir dringend etwas zu sagen zu haben, daher legte ich kurz meine Gabel weg und sah sie abwartend an.

„Wir haben eine Nachricht von deinen Freunden", setzte sie eine Pause ein und hoffte, dass ich von selbst begreifen würde, was geschehen war, doch den Gefallen tat ich ihr nicht.

„Sie wurden von Urgals…", setzte sie an, doch ich fiel ihr mit „… in eine Schlucht geworfen?!" ins Wort.

Sie nickte langsam und sah mich verwundert an: „Woher…?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Hab nur gut geraten."

Johanna:

Mein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre eine Horde Urgals auf mir rumgetrampelt und so war es wahrscheinlich auch. Doch jetzt im Moment befand ich mich auf dem Rücken eines dieser Monster. Ein Seil band meine Hände vor dem Kopf eines Feindes zusammen und schnitt mir ganz schön ins Fleisch. Bisher hatte ich noch nicht gewagt meine Augen zu öffnen, sondern lauschte nur den Geräuschen von Stiefeln auf dem Boden und dem Atem meiner Entführer. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich ohnmächtig war, aber irgendwie hoffte ich wieder in diesen gnädigen Zustand der Schmerzfreiheit zurückzukehren, aber ich musste mir wohl oder übel irgendwann die Umgebung ansehen, um diese Ungewissheit ein wenig zu vertreiben, also beschloss ich, dass dieser Zeitpunkt jetzt gekommen war. Ich hob langsam meine Augenlider an und erkannte im ersten Augenblick gar nichts. Direkt neben mir schwebte eine leuchtende Kugel, die mich blendete. Aber einige Zeit und oftmaliges Blinzeln später sah ich jede Menge weitere Urgals und die Zwillinge ein Stück vor mir. Wir befanden uns immer noch in den Gängen des Berges, aber ich war mir sicher, dass wir bald einen Ausgang erreichen würden.

Viel länger konnte ich das grauenhafte Licht nicht mehr ertragen, außer ich war masochistischer als ich bisher gedacht hatte und wünschte mir zu meinem schmerzenden Körper auch noch stechende Kopfschmerzen. Also drehte ich meinen Kopf mit viel Mühe auf die andere Seite und siehe da, hier hätten wir schon beinahe eine Sehenswürdigkeit. Ein (wieder einmal) halbnackter Murtagh, der genauso an einem Urgal festgebunden war wie ich, doch er schien bewusstlos zu sein.

Würde ich nicht gerade mein gesamtes Mitleid für mich selbst brauchen, hätte ich vielleicht zur Kenntnis genommen, dass es nicht angenehm sein konnte ohne Wams, Hemd oder ähnlichem, also mit freiem Oberkörper in so einer Umgebung von diesen Dingern getragen zu werden. Apropos freier Oberkörper… Ich war mit der wichtigen Tatsache beschäftigt, dass mir kalt war, als ich eine Stimme direkt neben meinem Ohr vernahm. „Na, aufgewacht?", schnarrte einer der Zwillinge und wartete bis ich meine ganzen Kräfte mobilisiert hatte, um meinen Kopf wieder auf die andere Seite zu drehen. Nun stand er dort zwischen der Kugel, die über ihm wie ein Heiligenschein (Was wohl kein passender Vergleich ist) wirkte, und mir. Er grinste schadenfroh.

„Warum habt ihr mich am Leben gelassen?", murmelte ich leise und erschrak wie brüchig meine Stimme war.

„Du schuldest mir etwas, schon vergessen?", antwortete er mir und sein Grinsen wurde noch um eine Spur breiter. Schon vergessen? Ja, das hatte ich vergessen. Oder sollte ich eher verdrängt sagen? Er hatte sich also gemerkt, dass er mir auf dem Schlachtfeld das Leben gerettet hatte. Aber das war unmöglich der einzige Grund warum ich, weiß Gott wohin, verschleppt wurde und ich wollte den wahren oder auch anderen Grund wissen.

Mir blieb nicht viel mehr übrig als das Gespräch mit dem Zwilling in die Länge zu ziehen. „Ich weiß", antwortete ich und wartete, ob er irgendetwas sagen würde, aber er schwieg vorerst und meinte dann: „Ich möchte, dass du uns erklärst, wie die Sachen aus deinem Rucksack funktionieren."

Okay. Das war schlecht. Ich wusste doch selbst nicht, wie ein Handy und ein iPod funktionieren. Woher auch? Ich war Schülerin und keine Fachfrau. Aber es war wohl besser, sie in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass ich zumindest irgendeine Ahnung hatte, ich hing nämlich an meinem Leben, auch wenn mir alles wehtat.

Ich hätte nicht über die Schmerzen nachdenken sollen, denn erst jetzt erkannte mein Körper wieder, was er eigentlich tun sollte. Er begann wieder zu schmerzen und wie es nun einmal so war, machte „mein" Urgal einen ungeschickten Schritt und schüttelte mich komplett durch. Ich stöhnte gequält auf und schloss kurz die Augen, um die Sterne, auch Lichtpunkte genannt, wieder los zu werden. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, wirkte der Zwilling immer noch sehr amüsiert, hatte aber ein Herz für arme, kleine, verwundete Geiseln und versetzte mich mit irgendeinem Zauber in einen wohltuenden Schlaf.


End file.
